An Unexpected Friendship
by musicalmidget
Summary: George left Callie broken and pregnant. What happens when she finds friendship in someone unexpected? What happens when that friendship turns out to be something more? Callie and Alex, George and Izzie. Rated M for Later Chapters. WARNING Character Death
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Antomay or any of the characters.**_

_A/N: I got this idea in a dream actually. It's the truth! LOL! I had to write it and I'm loving how it has turned out so far._

Callie stormed into the the on-call room and threw hersefl onto a bed. She pulled a pillow to her chest and sobbed into it. Why had he done it? She closed her eyes and his face popped into her mind. She quickly flashed them opento aviod the painful images. It was no use, he was etched in her mind. Callie rolled over to face the wall, still clutching the pillow. She was alone. Addison had left Seattle and went to L.A in some self discovery thing. Granted she was able to call and visit at anytime but right now she needed her best friend. She heard the door clickopen and she slowly rooled over to see Alex Karev standing in the door way. He looked half razzled as if he had been chasing her. She sighed and turned back to the wall. Alex shut the door behind him and walked over to her, knealing by the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Callie?" she asked, softly. Callie tried to wipe away her tear but it was no use, they just kept flowing. She rolled over, facing him and put the pillow beneath her head. She then placed her hands under her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked, brushing away the hair in her face. Callie shook her head.She looked up at him, trying to stop her tears. "Let it out, don't hold it in." hesaid, and took one of her hands. She let it all out. Her tears flowed freely, soaking her cheeks and the pillow. Alex moved his free hand to her hair and ran it through the thick curls. "That'a girl." he said softly. He couldn't believe that George had done this. He had taken the strong-willed, independent womand and created the crumbling mess before him. Alex shook his head to get the thoughts of killing George and focis on the heartbroken woman. " Forget him Callie, he's not worth it." he whispered. Callie looked up at him and sighed. She wiped away her tears, finally able to stop them. "It's not as easy as you think Alex." she said. "Sure it is." He pulled her up into a sitting position and sat next to her.

Alex wrapped his arms around her shoulder and hugged them tightly. Callie looked down at her hands and sat in slience. "Callie what is it?" he asked, sensing there was somthing more. Callie looked up at him then back at her hands. She took a deep breath and then spoke. "I'm pregnant." Alex bolted from his seat. I'll kill him! He's leaving his pregnant wife for his slutty mistress! He's no man an deserves what I'm going to do to his sorry ass." he said, going to the door and opening it. Callie jumped to her feet and ran tot eh door, putting her back against it. "Alex stop! He doesn't know!" she yelled back at him. Alex let go of the handle and stepped back. "What? "Why doesn't he know?" he asked. "I'm not saying a word until you sit down and promise me you aren't going to storm out of this door and beat my husband to a pulp." she said, blocking the door and crossing her arms in front of her. She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and waited for his answer. Alex sat done and mimicked Callie by crossing his own arms. "Fine, I won't kill him." he said. "Yet." he added under his breath. He sounding like he was being made to take a time out. This made Callie chuckle a bit. She uncrossed her arms and walked over and sat down next to him.

"Let me finish everything before you jump to anything." she said, eyeing him. Alex rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok." he said, defeated. Callie nodded. "I just found out this morning I was pregnant ok. I was going to tell George tonight over dinner. He paged me and I met him in the on call room. You heard what happed there. He's leaving me for Izzie, he slept with her and now he says he's in love with her." she explained. She began to cry again. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "Are you going to tell him?" Alex asked, not that George deserved to know. At least that what he thought. "Part of me tells me I should because it's the right thing to do but part of me tells him he don't deserve to know. I'm having this baby no matter what I decide. I've wanted this for a long time, it just so happens it's father is leaving me." she told him. She put her head on Alex's shoulder and cried harder. Alex wrapped his arms around her and pulled her lose to his chest, hugging her tightly. Callie returned his hug and sobbed into his chest. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm here whatever you decide. I won't let you be alone. Don't take the bastard back if you do tell him." he said, as he gently rubbed her back. She pulled away and smiled. 'Trust me Im not taking him back." she said.

Callie managed to pull herself together and stood up. "I'm going to tell him, but not yet. I need to get things straightened out first. Could you help me?" she asked. "Yes, what do you need?" Walked to the door and opened it. "Help me move out of our house. I'm going back to the Archfield." Alex stood up and wlaked over to her. "Of course. I'll meet you there after my shift." he said. "Thanks." she responded and walked out of the room. Alex couldn't believe what was going on. He promised Addison that he would look after Callie when she left and if killing George was part of that he would do it. Alex couldn't let her get hurt and possibly lose this baby. Addison would kill him. He walked out of the room to finish his shift.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or anything associated with it. If so I wouldn't be living where I do!**_

_A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been busy and having some family issues. But here is the next installment, enjoy!_

Alex stood on the front step of Callie's home she shared with her cheating husband. Alex shook his head at the thought of George doing that to Callie and with Izzie of all people. Sure he had his own fling with her but for George to actually cheat on someone as gorgeous and sexy as Callie Torres was beyond him. He watched as she pulled up in her Suburban. He walked down the few stairs to greet her as she walked to the door. When she saw him she gave a weak smile. You could tell she had been crying more. She didn't deserve what that asshole had done to her.

"I should have called you, George is going to leave. My parents bought the house for us so technically its mine." She said, softly.

"It's ok, besides you don't need to stay alone. Where is the idiot staying?" he asked. Callie looked up from rummaging in her purse. "Meredith's." she said, returning to her purse. "Oh, great." He responded rolling his eyes.

"What?" she asked. Alex sighed.

"How am I going to stay in the same house with him and not beat him to a pulp?" he asked. Callie laughed as she pulled the keys from her purse. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She looked around the foyer, trying not to cry, George's things where still there. His boots where still under the coat hanger, right below his favorite jacket. Alex walked in behind her and put his arm around her.

"It'll be ok." He said softly. Callie turned around and hugged him. She buried her head in his chest and began to sob heavily. Alex wrapped both arms around her and gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "Shhh, let it all out." he said.

Callie finally pulled away from him and wiped away her tears. She had done enough crying over him for one day, but she couldn't help it. She loved him so much and now she was carrying his child. How was she ever going to get over him? "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"No, but I can deal for now." She said. She pulled off her jacket and hung it on the hook next to George's jacket. She didn't even bother looking at it in fear of crying over it again. After laying her purse on the table next to the door she went into the kitchen. Seeing that Alex didn't follow she turned back to him.

"Are you coming?" she asked. Alex nodded and followed her into the spacious kitchen. He looked around the house in complete awe. The house was huge. He guessed that Callie's parents would expect grandchildren someday. Callie noticed his gazing and smiled.

"I know it's ridiculously huge. My parents went a little overboard. There are some days that I just think about moving out and getting a smaller place but that would piss them off and you do not want to piss of a Mexican father doting on his only little girl." She said, as she leaned over a counter, resting her elbows on it. Alex smiled.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

"Worse." She responded, as she got up and turned around. She opened up a cabinet and stared into it.

'What are you looking for?" Alex asked, curiously. Callie shrugged her shoulder and closed the cabinet. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled it open. She stuck a finger in her mouth and gently bit the nail, trying to figure out what she was looking for. Alex couldn't help but look at her. She looked downright adorable like that. Callie removed her finger from her mouth and reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a can of cola. She shut the door and popped the tab on the can. Alex walked over and took it from her before she took a drink.

"What the hell?" she asked. Alex sat the cola on the counter and turned to her. "No, caffeine. It's bad for the baby." He said. Callie put her hands on her hips in protest.

"And who are you, my doctor?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He said. Callie couldn't say anything to him. He was right. Since Addison was gone, she wasn't going to trust anyone else to be her doctor. He had studied under Addison and knew everything she did.

"Fine." She said, folding her arms across her chest and pouted. Alex laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "Sorry, that won't work on me. I'm not Addison." He said. Callie looked up at him. "Well duh! You have a little extra than she does." She said, referring to his genitals. Alex shook his head. Why hadn't he ever been able to talk to her like this before? Oh that's right, she was always with George and he hated Alex's guts. George would have had a cow if he had talked to Callie for more than need be.

Callie turned back to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. 'Is the better?" she asked, sarcastically. Alex nodded. "Much. Now what do you have to eat I'm starving." He asked. Callie looked around the kitchen. She didn't know what they had actually. "Well, unless you can cook, nothing. I'm not in the mood to eat." She said, as she took the lid off the water and took a sip.

"You do know you have to eat for the baby's sake, not to mention your own." He said. Callie pulled the bottle from her lips and dropped her jaw.

"What?" he asked, turning around. There was George standing in the archway of the kitchen with Izzie standing behind him.

"Baby? You're pregnant?" he asked. Callie slammed the water on the counter, causing it to splash on to the front of Alex's shirt.

"Get her out of my house!" she yelled. George turned to Izzie and told her to wait in the car. Alex took a few steps back as George came further into the kitchen.

"Answer my question, are you pregnant?" he asked, angrily.

Callie stepped in front of Alex, just in case he was going to do something stupid. She wasn't ready to tell George about the baby yet but she really had no choice.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She yelled. She was over the crying now she was pissed as hell. How dare he bring that woman into her house? It was bad enough he was leaving her for Izzie but to bring her into the house was worst thing he could have done right now. If she weren't pregnant she would have beat the crap out of Izzie where she stood.

"You didn't think I had the right to know?" he asked. George couldn't believe she hadn't told him about the baby. It would have changed his mind about leaving.

"Oh no, you don't get to be angry with me! You're the one who slept with her and leaving me. Then you have the audacity to bring her into my home? You don't get to be mad at me!" she yelled. Alex placed his hand on Callie's shoulder. She needed to calm down. The stress wasn't good for the baby. Callie turned around in anger.

"What?" she yelled at him. Alex threw his hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." She said. She was highly pissed and Alex just interrupted at the wrong time.

"It's ok, but you need to calm down for the baby." He whispered. Callie nodded her head and took a deep breath before turning back to George.

"Look, I just found out this morning I was pregnant. I was going to tell you but you had to tell me about the affair and that you were leaving me. How the hell was I supposed to tell you that I was pregnant when you obviously didn't want me." She said, as she tried to calm down. Her last statement hit her harder than she thought it would, as her tears returned and flowed down her cheeks. George walked over to her and took her hands. She quickly pulled them away.

"Don't touch me. I don't want you to ever touch me again. I want a divorce. I won't keep you form this baby but we are through. I'm going to get dinner and I want you gone before I come home. Come on Alex." She said, taking Alex's hand and leading him out of the kitchen and out the front door. George stood there speechless as he watched his wife walk away.

Izzie saw them come out of the front door and Callie looked pissed. She locked all the doors in her car in case Callie tried to do something. Instead she watched as Alex and Callie got into her car and pull away.

Later That Night

Alex opened the door for Callie and she walked in, dropping her purse in its usual spot. She glanced around the room. Sure enough he was gone. His jacket and boots not in their spots, even his magazines that were on the coffee table were gone. She dragged herself up the stairs, Alex following. He wanted to make sure she was going to be ok. She walked passed the guest room. It was fully furnished. She glanced into the only empty room in the house. She tuned around and went into it. Alex followed her confused. He turned on the light to see Callie standing in the middle of the pale yellow with her hands placed gracefully on her stomach. _This must be the baby's room._ Callie turned around and gave him a weak smile. "We decided to keep this room empty, for when I got pregnant." She said, softly. She pointed out the door across the hall. "My room is right across the hall." She said. Alex nodded but still said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her pain go away. Callie sighed and walked to the door. Alex moved out of her way to let her pass then he followed her into her room. She climbed into her bed, not caring that she still had on her clothes. Alex walked over and pulled her shoes off and the covered her up. Callie grabbed the pillow next to her and cuddled it to her chest. "Alex, could you stay here tonight? You can have the guest room. I don't want to be alone." She asked, softly. Alex walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of her. He pushed her hair from her face and nodded. "Of course. Get some rest. I'll be here in the morning." He said softly. Callie nodded and closed her eyes. Alex stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. George had created a mess. He walked to the guest room and kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed.

Alex was nearly asleep when he heard sobbing from Callie's rooms. He got up from his bed and quietly walked into her room. She was asleep but crying. He knew he probably shouldn't but he climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed them and pulled them closer to her and sobbed harder. 'Shh, I'm here. Everything will be ok. I promise." He said softly. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he vowed to make her life better than the hell she was living.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, end of story!**_

_**This chappy will include a flashback/dream from Great Expectations**_

Callie walked to the door of her hotel room and opened it, revealing her boyfriend George O'Malley.

_"I don't want to waste another minute." He said, pushing himself into the room. Callie shut the door behind him and walked closer to him. _

_"I can't have sex with you, enough with the sex" she said, closing her robe. George threw his cost behind him in the chair. _

_"__Since my dad died, I feel like someone ripped out my stomach, filled the hole with asphalt. I laugh every time I remember I'm never going to talk to him again because it just sounds like the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I can't believe it's real. But every time I look at you- I feel better. It shocks me. It knocks my wind out, but it's true. I don't have to have sex with you; I'd be happy just look at you from across the room. And even that, anything, any piece of you. And, hopefully, all of you... that'd be the best thing. Because I love you." He said, staring up into her eyes. _

"_George." She said, shaking her head. Her eyes followed him as he bent to one knee._

"Marry me." He said, without a second thought. Callie stood there completely shocked. She was speechless. "Will you marry me?" he asked once more.

Alex felt Callie stir in her sleep, beneath his arms. He could feel the cool sweat dripping from her. He flashed his eyes open to see her eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids.

"Callie, wake up." He said softly, as he gently shook her. Callie groaned as she fluttered her chocolate eyes open. She turned to face him. Her cheeks were stained with her mascara from the crying. She looked surprised to see him there.

"Alex? What are you doing?" she asked, confused. Alex Sat up and took her hand, pulling her up as well.

"I heard you crying and I couldn't stand it. I came in here to comfort you. But that didn't seem to help, you were dreaming. What were you dreaming about?" he asked. Callie looked down at her hands and sighed. Her dream would have been a happier one if she weren't going through the mess she was in.

"Something that should be happy." She said, and then paused for a second. She looked up at him.

"I was dreaming about the day George proposed." She said, as a single tear fell from her eye. Alex reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. Callie reached up and took his hand. She moved it away.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it." She said, softly, looking back down at her hands. She played with her nails, trying not to look at him. Alex placed his hand under her chin and raised her head, so she was looking at him.

"Don't say that. You deserve the best. I'm helping you because I don't think anyone should go through what you're going through alone. You need a friend right now and since your best friend is in LA right now, I'm the next best thing. " He said softly. He flashed her a small smile, trying to make her see that she was worth more than she was giving herself credit for. Callie gave a weak smile but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Aww, come on you can do better than that. Where's that award winning smile I've been told can brighten an room?" he asked. Callie couldn't help but giggle at him. Alex smiled wider. Her laugh was just adorable. _Dammit Karev! Stop thinking about her like that. She's going through hell._

"There we go." He said, climbing off the bed, pulling her up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to cheer you up." He said, leading her out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He made her sit down on a stool by the counter and he walked over to the freezer. He opened it and stared in. After a few seconds he turned to her.

"I'll be right back." He said, he said as he shut the door. She turned her head as he walked past her. _Where the hell is he going?_ She heard the front door slam and a few minutes later his car pull out of the driveway. Callie shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the counter. She rested her chin on her hand as she lightly tapped the counter with the other. She stared around her kitchen and sighed. This had been the one place that was truly hers. She would come in here and cook or just to get away from everything. She heard the front door open and she turned around to see Alex come in carry bags.

She got up and walked in to help him. She reached over to grab a bag. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, pulling the bags away.

"I'm helping you." She said. Alex shook his head. "No, you are going into the kitchen and waiting there." He said, pointing to the kitchen with on of his hands. Callie rolled her eyes and scuffed off. Alex rolled his eyes and walked into he kitchen. Callie was sitting on the stool, her arms folded and pouting.

"How many times do I have to say that doesn't work on me?" he asked, placing the bags on the counter. Callie reached over to take a peak. Alex pushed away her hand.

"No, no." he said. Callie returned to her pouting knowing that it was a lost cause. Alex chuckled as he opened a bag. He reached in a pulled out a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. Callie's face brightened. Just the reaction he had hoped he'd get from her. He emptied the rest of the bags onto the counter, causing Callie to smile wider. Her dream was far from her mind as she looked at the multiple items he had bought to make the best sundaes. There was ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, anything and everything you could think of for a sundae.

"Ok, where are the bowls?" he asked, after he had opened everything. Callie smiled and pointed to a cabinet behind him. He turned around and opened the cabinet then pulled down two bowls. He managed to find the spoons without her help. Callie rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her arms, as she watched him. She laughed as he struggled to get the ice cream scoop through the ice cream.

"You know if you wet that with hot water first, it works better." She said, smirking. Alex looked up at her and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright Dr. Know it all." He said, laughing. He walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water.

"That's right I am. Remember I'm your boss and I was the top intern my year. You just remember that Karev." She said, smiling.

"Oh, so now we're back to Last names?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. Callie laughed and sat up.

"Would you hurry up, the ice cream is killing me just sitting there." She said, eyeing the tub of ice cream. Alex walked over and pulled the tub away from her. Callie whimpered.

"You know you shouldn't tease a pregnant woman." She said. Alex successfully scooped out some ice cream for them both. He handed her a bowl of ice cream.

"Add your toppings." He said, indicating the various toppings. Callie smiled as she added hot fudge, whipped cream and cherries to her ice cream. Alex smiled at her as she took a huge bite of her sundae. She stopped mid bite and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head at her.

"Whatever." She said, finishing her bite. She had managed to get a bit of whipped cream on her chin. Alex chuckled as he tossed her a paper towel.

"You have whipped cream on your chin." He said. Callie took the paper towel and wiped it off, giggling. She was so thankful he was here. She didn't know how she would get by if she had been by herself. She tossed the towel back at him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked. Callie shrugged her shoulders. Alex had the perfect idea as he grabbed the whipped cream. He aimed the nozzle at her and paused.

"Don't you dare!" she said, getting up from the counter.

"Who's going to stop me?" he asked. "I'll give you a running start… one, two, three." He said. Callie took off running through the kitchen, but not fast enough to escape him. He aimed it at her and sprayed the whipped cream at her. Callie stood there. She couldn't believe he had done it. Callie reached over and tried to grab the can from him. He moved out of her way before she could take it. Callie had another plan. She walked over to the sink and acted like she was going to wipe off the whipped cream. Alex played right into her trap. He walked over to help her. Just as he went to reach for a towel she turned on the water and bolted him with a blast from the spray nozzle. Callie laughed hard as she soaked him from head to toe. Alex gave up and took it like a man.

"Ok, ok, I deserved that." He said when she stopped the spray. She turned off the water then threw him a towel. She looked at herself and sighed.

"Ok, I got eh worst end of the deal. Now I need a shower." She said. Alex nodded and laughed at her.

"See, my cheering up worked." He said, nonchalantly. Callie smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

She walked up to him, smirking. He knew what she was up to.

"Callie, don't!" he said, but she grabbed him by the arms and gave him a big hug, covering him in the whipped cream. Once she pulled back she smiled. "Yes it did, thank you. Now I'm going to get in the shower. You can clean up down here since you started the mess." She said, walking past him and up the stairs. Alex smiled. He didn't mind to clean up, he was just happy he had got her to have fun. He wiped off most of the whipped cream with the towel she had thrown at him and then went to clean up their mess. He heard the shower upstairs turn on. Alex shook off the thoughts that were starting to enter his head. He closed the containers and placed them the appropriate places then walked up stairs and waited for Callie to get out of the shower.

Callie's shower lasted for maybe 10 minutes; She hadn't expected Alex to be sitting in her room when she emerged from the bathroom in her towel. "Alex!" she said.

"Sorry." He said, and walked out of the room. Callie shut the door behind him and quickly changed. She opened the door back up and found him pacing outside her room. "You do know there is another bathroom." She said.

"No, I don't live here remember. You just gave me a here's where you and I sleep tour." He said, reminding her. Callie nodded. "Well it's down the hall to the right. There are towels in the cabinet beside the shower." She said. Alex nodded and walked in the direction of the bathroom. He opened the door and looked around.

The bathroom was definitely a guy's bathroom. It was far too neat to be a female's. He also knew that George was somewhat of a clean freak and it made perfect since that his bathroom was tidy. He opened the shower door and turned on the water. He removed his clothes and stepped in.

Callie had walked back into her bedroom rolling her eyes. She climbed into her bed smiling this time. Alex was her savior right now. She thanked god for him being there. She closed her eyes and let her sleep come over her. This time she wasn't crying but she hoped that Alex would keep her company. She felt better with him near.

Alex turned off the water and stepped out. He slipped on his boxers and threw his clothes in the hamper beside the door. He walked into Callie's room to check on her. He was tempted to climb in next to her but he decided against it. He walked into the guest room and climbed into the bed. He closed his eyes as vision of the raven haired woman down the hall filled his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. This is all a figment of my imagination. Besides I would have to write hate mail to Shonda if she actually went with this storyline.

_2 weeks later_

Alex had officially moved in with Callie, when George left. One he didn't want to be in the same house with that cheating bastard and two he couldn't leave Callie alone. She was going through too much to deal with it by herself. Callie had taken a few days off to cope with everything. Richard fully understood what she was going through and agreed.

Today Callie was in the kitchen trying to find her something to snack on. She was constantly eating something. Thankfully her morning sickness wasn't as bad as some. She reached up into a cabinet to grab a box of cookies, when a sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen. She quickly grabbed her stomach. "Oh god, the baby." She whispered.

"Alex!" she screamed, as loud as she could. Alex was upstairs when he heard her scream and he ran as fast as he could down the stairs to her. He saw her bent over and clutching her stomach. He quickly went to her, putting his arms around her.

'Callie, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him, crying.

"I don't know, something wrong with the baby." She said. Alex nodded.

"Ok, come on." He said, leading her out the door. Callie began taking deep breaths as the pain continued through her stomach. Alex helped her into the car and he got into the driver seat and took off.

"Alex, slow down!" Callie said, as she looked over to see that Ale was doing way over the speed limit.

"Sorry, I want to get you to the hospital before something happens to the baby." He said, slowing up a bit.

Callie nodded. "I know but that doesn't mean you have to kill us on the way there." She said. Callie laid her head back and closed her eyes. 'Please, please, don't let me lose this baby." She said softly, over and over again. Alex knew how much that baby means to her and he wasn't going to try his hardest to make sure she didn't lose it.

Alex pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital and stopped the car. He got out and helped Callie out of the car. She could barely stand from the pain. Alex scooped her up into his arms and walked into the hospital.

"I need a gurney, now!" he yelled. Bailey looked toward the door to see Alex holding Callie in his arms. She grabbed a nurse and a gurney and rushed to them. Alex placed her on the bed and put on a smock.

'What do you think you're doing? You're off today." Bailey asked. Alex shook her head at her.

"Not now I'm not. I'm her doctor. She's pregnant." He whispered. Callie didn't want many people to know about the baby just yet. She needed to get passed the gossip of George and Izzie and the divorce before she could deal with everyone knowing George left his pregnant wife. Bailey nodded and helped Alex push her into an empty trauma room. She closed all the blinds and shut the door, to respect Callie's privacy. Alex put on a pair of gloves and grabbed the ultrasound machine that was in the room. He lifted Callie's shirt to her breastbone to expose her stomach.

Callie grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Please, save the baby." She whispered. Alex nodded and bent down to her.

"I will, you need to calm down for me." He said, turning on the machine. Callie nodded and took a deep breath. Alex put the gel on her stomach then placed the doppler on her stomach. He turned the volume up on the machine and waited for the sound of the fetal heartbeat. He sighed in relief as the rapid beat filled the room; a slower and declining one soon followed it. Alex frowned, causing Callie to sit up.

"What's wrong with my baby?" she asked, looking at the screen.

"Callie, lay down. Let Alex finish what he's doing." Bailey said, calmly.

"No, Alex tell me what's going on!" she yelled. Alex looked over at her and turned off the machine. He sat down on the bed. Callie gasped as she looked down and the bed was filled with blood.

"Oh my god! Alex! The baby!" she cried. She grabbed her stomach, as the pain grew more intense. Bailey ran out the door and yelled out.

"Someone get me fresh sheets and a gown, now!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. A nurse ran in but stopped when she saw who it was. Bailey went over and jerked the sheets and gown from her and pushed her out. She went over and helped Callie out of her clothes, as Callie wept over the loss of her child. Alex had managed to start an iv and give her pain meds through the tragedy.

After Callie was cleaned up and the bed was covered with fresh sheets, Alex sat down on the bed and took Callie's hand in his. Callie turned her head away from him, as her tear flowed freely down her cheeks. Bailey stood in the corner and watched the scene before her.

"Callie, look at me." Alex said softly. Callie didn't respond. Alex grabbed her chin and pulled her face to him.

"Alex, don't. I'm not in the mood to listen to anything." She said, softly.

"I need you to listen to me, ok?" he said. Callie sighed.

"What?" she said agitated. What could he possibly say to make her feel any better? Alex clicked on the machine and the last image was still there.

"Why would you show me that? I just had a miscarriage and you show me the last image of my baby." She yelled at him. Callie turned her head away as she began to cry harder.

"Would you just listen to me? I know you had a miscarriage and I'm not showing you the last image of that baby." he said, calmly, pulling her face back to the screen.

'Then what the hell do you call that?" she said, pointing to the screen.

Alex placed his finger on the screen. "That is your other baby. You were carrying twins, Cal. You lost one of the, the other one is perfectly fine." He explained.

'Twins? Wait, I'm still pregnant?" she asked. Alex nodded and embraced her.

"You're still pregnant with a healthy baby." He said. Bailey stood in the corner and smiled widely, though she knew Callie wouldn't get over the loss of her other child. She quietly slipped out of the room and left them alone. Callie pulled back and gave a very weak smile. She was happy that she was still pregnant but she was not over the loss of a child.

"I know you're not ok right now. I'm going to keep you overnight just for observations. Right now I want to do another exam to make sure the baby is still ok." He said. Callie nodded and laid back. Alex once again placed the Doppler on her stomach and the room filled with the rapid beat of her baby. Callie looked over but couldn't be happy at the site of her baby on the screen. Alex looked at her and knew she wasn't ok. He turned off the machine.

"It's ok. I'm going to leave you alone." He said, starting to leave. Callie grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"No, don't leave. I can't be alone." She said, softly. Alex nodded and sat down next to her. Callie sat up and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Alex gently rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, Callie." He whispered. Alex couldn't believe how much this woman had been through. First her husband cheats on her, then he leaves her for his mistress and now she's lost her child. Callie was a kind and compassionate person and she didn't deserve any of this. Alex laid his head on top of hers and gently rocked her in his arms. He vowed to make her life better than the hell she was living now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or anything. This story is the only thing I own.**_

_A/N: I would like to thank my Xanderkins, for helping me tremendously for helping with this fic! With out him I would never get anything done with it!_

Callie was sitting in the living room with the lights off and staring into the darkness. She had completely shut herself off. Richard had given her more time off to deal with the miscarriage. George had only found out about the miscarriage because he had been walking the halls that night and found her in her room. He tried to be loving and comforting but that resulted in her throwing him out of the room. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Callie's hands rested on her stomach as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She knew she was still carrying a child but she couldn't be happy about it. Her mind raced with thoughts of the child she lost. She couldn't help but blame herself for the whole thing, but Alex tried telling her that it wasn't her fault. Alex knew she needed time to cope with the loss, but it killed him to see her like this. She had been through so much hell and she didn't deserve any of this.

Alex walked into the house after a shift at the hospital and turned the lights on.

"Turn them off!" Callie sneered. Alex turned around and turned them back off. He set his bag on the table and kicked off his shoes. He walked into the living room. She was still in the same spot as she was when he had left. He made his way to her and knelt in front of her. Placing his hand on her leg. She pushed it away.

"Go away." She said, turning her head away from him.

"Cal, how long have you been sitting here?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders at him, and put her finger in her mouth, gently biting on her nail. He could see the tears streaked down her face. They glistened in the little light coming in through the windows. He figured she had been there all day.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked. He knew she probably hadn't eaten at all today. Callie once again shrugged her shoulders.

"Callie you need to eat, if not for you at least do it for the baby." He said, softly.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." She said, pulling her legs closer to her. Alex couldn't let her continue to do this to herself. She was on the way to possibly losing the other baby and he wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the couch.

"Alex, stop. Leave me alone!" She said, trying to pull away. Alex didn't let her get away. He walked her up the stairs and she finally stopped fighting him knowing she wasn't going to get away. He pulled her into her room and sat her on the bed. Callie watched him walk over to her dresser and begin going through her clothes. He picked out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He set them down on the bed beside her.

"Get dressed." He said. Callie folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"No." she protested.

"Fine." He said, walking up to her and tried to undress her. Callie pushed him away.

"I can dress myself, thank you." She said, picking up the clothes and stomped off to the bathroom. Alex went into his room and quickly changed his clothes. He returned to find Callie clothed and sulking on the bed.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand once again.

"Alex, what are you doing? I don't want to go anywhere. I want to be by myself." She said. Alex just ignored her and walked her out of the house. He opened her door and made sure she didn't get in. She climbed in and folded her arms. Alex shut the door and climbed into the driver seat. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Callie didn't speak until 15 minutes later when Alex pulled up into the parking lot of Callie's favorite Italian restaurant Robertiello's. Callie knew Alex was doing everything for her and the baby's best interest, but she wasn't in the mood to be in public. She wanted to go back to her dark hole and never come out. Alex turned off the car and got, then opened her door. Callie paused before climbing out. Alex shut the door behind her then wrapped his arm around her back. Surprisingly she didn't push him away. He led her to the door and opened it for her. She scowled at him before she entered. Alex just shook it off. He knew he was doing the right thing.

"A table for two, in the back." He told the hostess. The young girl nodded before leading them to their table. She placed their menus on the table and walked away.

"I hate you right now." Callie said, picking up the menu and hiding her face from him.

"I know, but you need this. You can't do that to yourself Callie. I know you say you don't care about the baby but I know you do. You need to think about that baby." He said, nonchalantly, picking up his own menu.

"I do care about the baby, I do. But I can't stop thinking about the other baby. You don't know what that feels like. It feels like your body has betrayed you." She said, pulling her menu down and pulling his down. "I know you're trying to help me and I thank you, really I do but you need to give me time to get passed this. I will, but I don't know when." She said beginning to cry. Alex reached over and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Shh, I know. Please just eat. You worry me." He said. Callie blinked away her remaining tear and slowly nodded.

"Thank you." He said, picking his menu back up. He knew Callie would feel better once she felt the baby move for the first time. It wouldn't be long. During his last exam, the baby was at 16 weeks.

After two hours of silence and dinner, the two left the restaurant. Once home Callie climbed into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Alex turned off her light and went to his own room.

4 am

Alex flashed open his eyes, as his light was turned on. He turned over and found Callie standing in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Callie, what's wrong?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her. Callie shook he head. She felt stupid for even being in here.

"Nothing's wrong. I just…" she said, looking down at her hands, playing with them. Alex grabbed her hands.

"Callie, what is it?" he asked. Callie looked up at him, clearly embarrassed.

"Can I sleep in here? I don't want to be alone." She asked softly. Alex smiled a bit.

"Of course. Come on." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. He pulled back the blankets and let her climb in. He walked to the other side and climbed in. He rolled to his side and came face to face with her.

'"Thank you Alex, for everything. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't been here." She said, softly. She tucked her hands up under the pillow and stared into his eyes. Alex nodded.

"No problem, I would do anything for you." He said, as he lightly touched her cheek. Callie pulled on of her hands out and placed it on top of his. She smiled and closed her eyes. Alex was falling too fast for her. There was nothing stopping him either and he didn't want it to stop.

"Alex, will you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked. Alex nodded and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her in his arms. She turned in him arms so her back was against him. Alex leaned his head in and took in the light lavender scent of her shampoo. He smiled and closed his eyes. Callie's soft snores filled the room as Alex fell asleep to what he though was the most beautiful sound.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy…..**_

_A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. It took me forever to get what I wanted. _

Callie sat in the kitchen, playing with the food on her plate. She was still not over losing the baby. Her head rested on her hand as she stared at the food on the plate. She moved her fork around the plate tossing the vegetable from one side to the other. Alex looked up at her from across the table and sighed. He reached across and placed his hand on her.

"Callie, you need to eat." He said softly. Callie looked up at him. She gave him a weak smile and stabbed a carrot and brought it to her mouth.

"Happy?" she asked. Callie knew he was only looking out for her but sometimes it got a little annoying. She looked down at her small baby bump. She knew that the baby was there but she couldn't get into the pregnancy. She was still grieving the other baby.

Alex sighed and nodded. "Yes." He said, returning to his own plate.

Callie had finally gone back to work and it was already driving her insane. People kept giving her their apologies and condolences. She couldn't wait to get home every night and forget about everything. She had taken the usual routine of coming into Alex's room at night and he held her as she fell asleep.

Tonight she was on call, while Alex had the night off. He had insisted that she have a good dinner before leaving. She had finally agreed after 15 minutes of him begging her to let him order something in.

"I've got to go." She said, getting up from her seat and walked out before Alex could protest about her not finishing her dinner. Alex just sighed and picked up their plates. He scraped the scraps into the garbage and placed the plates in the sink. He turned off the kitchen light and walked upstairs.

He glanced into the empty pale yellow room. Callie hadn't started anything in the nursery. He got a sudden idea. He grabbed his phone hoping Meredith wasn't on call.

"Meredith? Are you on call? Great. Could you come by Callie's I need your help with something. Ok, great!" he said. She smiled widely and flipped his phone shut. He walked into his room and changed his clothes. He walked into Callie's room and grabbed the ultrasound picture that she had laid on the nightstand. He looked at it and smiled. George didn't deserve the baby. He put is in the front pocket of his jacket and walked downstairs just Meredith knocked on the door. He walked to the door, grabbing his keys off the table. He locked the door behind him.

"Can you get back in?" she asked. He nodded and wriggled his keys in front of her face.

"Right." She said, smiling. "So what's up?" she asked, as they walked to his car. Alex was glad he had a truck right now.

"I have and idea on how to cheer Callie up but I can't do it by myself. So are you in?" he asked, climbing in. Meredith nodded and got in.

Next Morning

Alex stood at the door and watched Meredith pull out of the driveway. He waved to her and thanked her for helping him all night. He smiled as he saw Callie's range rover pull into the spot where Meredith just was. She looked exhausted as she got out. Her little belly was so adorable. He loved when they slept because he got to rest his hand over it. Alex knew that the baby wasn't his but that didn't help the fact that the more he fell for Callie he fell in love with her baby as well. Callie walked up to Alex and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her lower back and gently rubbed it.

"Rough night?" he asked. She nodded and pulled back.

"Was that Meredith?" she asked, curiously. Alex smiled and nodded. He took her by the hand and led her inside.

"Why was she here?" she asked, as she took off her jacket and hung it up. She placed her purse on its usual perch before walking to bottom stair.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said, taking her hand and walking upstairs.

"Alex, what did you do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see." He said, stopping in front of the closed nursery door. "Close you're eyes."

"Alex." She protested.

"Callie." He said, mimicking her.

"Oh fine." She said, rolling her eyes then closed her eyes. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He walked her to the middle of the and then went to flip on the light.

"Ok, open." He said.

"I don't want to." She said, shaking her head.

"Callie, please." He said, taking her hands in his. Callie opened her eyes and immediately began to cry. The nursery was completely furnished. She dropped his hands and walked to the circled canopy crib. She let her hand travel across the smooth wood. She reached into it and picked up the yellow quilt. She held it to her cheek and sighed. She glanced at Alex before traveling to the matching rocker, running her hand across the back of it. The walls were still the same yellow color but a teddy bear border ran across the middle of them. The room was complete with a changing table and a dresser full of yellow, green and white sleepers. She placed the quilt back into the crib and walked over to Alex. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Alex was taken back but he sunk into her kiss. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. She pulled back for ar, smiling widely at him.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I don't know what I'd do with out you." She said, giving him a small peck on the lips. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her. The nursery was perfect.

"Remind me to thank Meredith for helping you." She said, through a yawn. Alex nodded and pulled away.

"Come on let's get some sleep." He suggested. Callie nodded. Alex took her hand to leave but she stood where she was. Her hands flew to her stomach and she laughed. _Perfect timing kid._ He walked back over to her and smiled.

"The baby is moving. I can feel it. I'm sure you can too!" she said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. Alex smiled as he felt the small flutters.

"The kid has great timing." He joked. Callie looked up at him and smiled. The baby was no longer a myth to her. It was real and moving within her. She mentally slapped herself for every letting herself doubt it's existence. She leaned in and kissed Alex's cheek. Alex was her savior and she couldn't deny that she was beginning to fall for him.

Alex took her hand and led her to her own room where his last surprise was housed. Callie smiled as she looked at the corner beside the bed. A white bassinet resided in the corner with another quilt hanging off of it. She smiled and kissed Alex again.

"It's perfect, thank you for everything." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." He said. She playfully smacked him on the arm before walking into the bathroom to change her clothes. Alex shed his pants and climbed into Callie's bed, leaving her spot open. Callie walked out in her cami and pajama pants that perfectly covered her baby bump. Alex couldn't help but stare at it. Callie tried covering it.

"No don't. I think it's beautiful." He said, smiling.

"You would." She replied, crawling in and scooted her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Callie placed her hands on his as the rested on her stomach. She looked up at the nightstand and smiled. Her latest ultrasound was framed and sitting there. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I love it." She said, kissing the bridge of his nose. Alex smiled and kissed her back. Callie rolled her head back over and pulled him closer to her.

"Goodnight Alex." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." He whispered back. Alex closed his eyes and sleep quickly found him as he held the woman he was falling in love with in his arms.

_A/N__: Ok, so this wasn't exactly how I had planned it in my head but I loved this version better. Also here is the link to the crib. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Shonda Rhimes does!!!**_

Callie found herself sitting in the rocker in the beautiful nursery that Alex and Meredith had finished. Callie had come out of the bitter hole she had buried herself in after the miscarriage. She gently caressed her baby bump that seemed to grow over night. She was just at that stage where she had the perfect belly. You could definitely tell she was pregnant but she wasn't huge. At 5 months, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Callie?" she heard Alex call from downstairs. A smile appeared on her face. He was home. She got up and walked to the top of the stairs. Alex looked up at her and smiled. He glided up to the top and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." He whispered, as he pulled away. He brushed away the hair from her eyes, and stared into them. She immediately blushed under his touch. Alex's smile grew. He loved her little blushes and that perfect grin she would get when she blushed. He traced her jaw line with his thumb before taking her lips again. Callie relaxed under his touch. His mere touch made her weak. He paid so much attention to her. He wasn't off spending time with his friends and leaving her alone. He was here, with her.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and bent down and planted kisses on her stomach, causing Callie to giggle. She ran her hand through his hair and stared down at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Alex looked up at her with the most innocent look.

"I'm talking to the baby. Is that a problem?" he asked. Callie giggled harder and pulled him up to her.

"No, it's not. I rather enjoyed it. You're so adorable do you know that?" she asked.

"I've been told once or twice." He said, smirking.

"Oh, stop that." She said, playfully smacking his chest.

Ok, now back to my previous action." He said, kneeling back down. He placed both hands on her belly and softly spoke to the baby.

"Hey there little one. You know, your mommy think I'm insane. But listen, you've got a great mommy not matter how crazy she can be sometimes." He said, giving Callie a quick glance. Callie smiled back at him. He was being absolutely adorable. She couldn't help but giggle at him. The baby kicked against Alex's palm and he smiled.

"She kicked me!" he said, beaming. Callie raised an eyebrow at the word 'she'.

"She" Callie asked, looking down at him. Alex nodded to her and planted one more kiss on her stomach before standing up.

"Yeah." He said, stealing another kiss.

"Well, we will find out soon enough. Are you ready to go?" she asked. Today was her 5th month check up and hopefully she would find out the sex of the baby. Alex obviously thought it was a girl. Alex took both of her hands and kissed them.

"Yes, that's why I'm home, to pick you up. Is he going to meet you there?" he asked. He was talking about George. Callie had told him that she was still pregnant and that he would be a part of the baby's life, which included check ups and the birth. Callie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Unfortunately, but I warned him if he brought Izzie he and her both would be thrown out." She said, with an evil grin. Alex smiled and led her down the stairs.

"Ok, come on. And maybe if you're good, I might take you out for ice cream." He said, knowing that ice cream was her weakness. Callie smiled and hugged him.

"Then I'll be on my best behavior. Scouts honor." She said, giving him the girl scouts sign with her hand. Alex giggled.

"Ok, ok, crazy pregnant lady." He said, pulling her out the door and locking it behind them.

At the Hospital

Callie walked into the hospital hand in hand with Alex. She didn't want to hide the fact that she was with him. If George was allowed to flaunt Izzie around she could do the same with Alex. Every so often he would sneak a kiss from her, causing people to stare. Callie would just smile and go about her business as if they weren't even there. Alex slipped into the locker room with her and she watched as he changed into a fresh pair of scrubs. She licked her lips as she stared at his bare chest. _Stop that Callie. Not now._ She shook her head and tried to hide the blush that crept up to her cheeks. Alex couldn't help but notice it. He leaned over and took her chin with his finger and thumb and gently kissed her.

"Don't hide it. I think it's adorable." He said. Callie smiled and brought her eyes to his.

"Thank you Alex, for everything." She said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. Alex wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

"Don't mention it. Now let's get this over with. I'm just as anxious as you are to find out the sex of that baby, even if it isn't my baby." He said, kissing her forehead. Callie smiled. Deep down she was starting to wish that the baby were his and not George's. He was being more of a father to the baby and more of a boyfriend than George ever was. Callie intertwined her hand with his and he led her out of the locker room and up to the OB floor.

Callie's smile never left her face, not even when she saw George waiting for them on the floor. His face frowned as he saw her holding hands with him. Callie just shook it off and grabbed the gown on the bed. She kissed Alex's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. George crossed his arms and glowered at Alex. Alex paid no attention to him as he set up the equipment for the exam.

'You're doing the exam?" George asked. Alex looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am her doctor." He said, as he pulled on a pair of gloves. George sighed and rolled his own eyes. George just sat down in a chair and sat in an awkward silence until Callie came out. Her little belly poked out in the gown making her looking even more adorable. Alex smiled and pat his hand on the bed. She walked over and sat down on the bed. George walked over and stood behind Callie's head, but stood far enough away so she couldn't hit him.

"Lay back." Alex commanded. Callie did as he said. George shifted uncomfortably behind them. He stared at the screen waiting for it to come on. Alex pulled back the flap on the gown.

"This will be cold." He said, as he squirted the gel onto her stomach. She jumped a little causing Alex to laugh. He turned on the machine and the placed the doppler on her stomach. The image of the baby showed immediately and the rapid sound of the heartbeat filled the room. Callie smiled and grabbed Alex's hand on instinct. Alex looked up at her and smiled. Callie pulled back her hand. Alex turned his head back to the screen, watching it closely. He moved the doppler around trying to get a good view. He smiled as the baby flipped into the perfect position.

"I told you she's a kicker." He said, pointing to the screen as the baby kicked. He put the emphasis on 'she'.

"It's a girl?" she asked, smiling. Alex nodded.

"It's a girl." Alex repeated. George let a small smile creep to his face. He stood in silence and watched the image of the baby on the screen, ignoring the couple before him. Alex took a few still of the baby, and added the text, "I'm a Girl" To them all. He printed them out and handed them to her. She gladly took them and looked at them. Alex turned off the machine. He gently wiped off her stomach and took off his gloves.

"All done. She looks great. Now go get dressed." He said, helping her sit up. Callie smiled and the squealed as she kissed his cheek. George didn't want to be in the room with them any longer.

'I'm going. Thanks for letting me be here." He said, and left.

'So much for a happy father." Callie said, before disappearing into the bathroom once again. Alex chuckled and began to clean up. He smiled as he heard the bathroom door open and Callie emerge. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I told you she was a girl." He said, moving his hand to her baby bump. The baby kicked as if she knew she was being talked about.

"Yes you did. Now I was a good girl, does that mean I get my ice cream now?" she asked. Alex laughed. He knew she wouldn't forget about that.

"Of course." He said, and led her out.

At Home that Night

After ice cream Callie had insisted on going shopping. She had to buy dresses for the baby. Alex didn't mind one bit. He had rather enjoyed shopping for the baby. He had even helped by picking out the most adorable bumper and quilt set for the crib. It was pink with white and light tan teddy bears on it. Alex swore she had spent at least $500 on clothes alone, but her baby deserved the best.

As soon as the clothes were hung and put away and the crib complete, the new couple retreated to Callie's room. Alex had snuck away for a second while Callie was in the bathroom. When she came out he was sitting on the bed with a large pink gift bag.

"Alex, what did you do now?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Just a surprise for you and the baby." He said. He handed her the bag and she pulled it open. Inside was a pink dress he had picked out for her. He couldn't help himself when he saw it.

"Aww, Alex it's adorable. I love it." She said, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know she has designer dresses now hanging in her closet but I couldn't help it when I saw it." He explained.

"No, it's beautiful. It's what she will be brought home in. I love it even more because it's from you." She said, kissing his cheek. Alex smiled and motioned to the bag.

'There's one more thing in there." He said. Callie picked up the bag and reached in. Tear filled her eyes as she pulled out a pink satin covered baby book with the newest sonogram picture in the front. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She said.

"Good, now let's get some sleep." He said, pulling the book from her hands and setting it on the table. He pulled her down to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the blankets over them and he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Alex." She whispered before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." He said then added in a whisper. "My love."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any character. The only character that will be mine will be the baby.

_A/N: This chappy will be mainly about George. It's about him for a reason._

George huffed out of the hospital after catching Callie and Alex making out in a stairwell. Didn't they have the decency to at least get a room? He was ticked off that she had gone to him. Sure he had been unfaithful and left her but if he had known about the baby before he wouldn't have left. Callie now wanted nothing to do with him. She was letting him be apart of the baby's life but it wasn't the same. He didn't think he could stand visitations and only being a father on the weekends. He had to clear his mind. He had requested the rest of the day off and it was given to him. He had went to the nearest bus station and waited for the bus.

He sat down on the bench and pulled out his mp3 player and stuffed the ear buds into his ears, blasting the music to drown out the surrounding distractions. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, losing himself in the music. His mind traveled to the day he had met Callie. He smiled lightly at the hilarity of the whole thing. His mind then traveled to the day he had asked her out over the phone while standing merely a few feet away from her. He opened up his eyes as someone nudged him, to tell him that the bus had arrived. He got up then changed his mind. He wanted some more time to think before going anywhere. He waved off the boy and sat back down.

His eyes closed once again as he sank into the sound of the music. His foot lightly tapped against the pavement to the beat. Folding his arms across his chest, he let him self be completely lost in the music. Images of both Izzie and Callie flashed in his mind. How stupid had he been? He left a woman who loved him more than he had ever been loved for the blonde supermodel he had a drunken night with. George was torn out of his day dreaming by a blood-curdling screech. He opened his eyes just in time to see a black suburban come hurdling toward him. He was completely frozen. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His mom, brothers, dad and finally Callie were the last things to enter his mind as the large vehicle struck him full force. Everything went blank.

-At the Hospital-

The entire surgical floor had been paged. News came in that there had been an accident involving an SUV and civilian. The SUV had pummeled into a bus stop killing two people instantly, leaving three critically injured and several with scrapes and cuts. All were coming to SGH. The trauma team had set up the ER and the residents gave their interns specific instructions on what to expect. No body was prepared for what they would find as the first Ambulance pulled into the bay. Callie stood back waiting for the next Ambulance since Cristina had raced to the first one. She saw the Ambulance and ran to meet it. The paramedic pulled open the doors and pulled the gurney out.

"White female in her 20's, broken left femur and head trauma. BP low in the field." The paramedic explained. The young girl stared up from the gurney, scared to death. Callie leaned over her and looked at her.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Torres, can you tell me your name?" she asked, as they rolled her in to the ER. She pointed over at trauma one, indicating that's where they needed to go. The girl began to cry hysterically.

"Amber Collins." She responded.

'Ok, Amber, I need you to take deep breaths and calm down for me ok? I also need to know if you hurt anywhere other than your leg and head." Callie asked, calmly.

"My chest, it hurts to breathe." She said, trying to calm down.

"Thank you." She said, and looked up to the intern in the room. "Take her for chest and leg x-ray and then an MRI and CT scan. I need you to page me when you get the results." She said to the frazzled looking intern. She then turned her attention back to Amber.

"Ok Amber, this young man is going to take you for some tests. I'll check on you in a bit." She explained. She looked at the intern and nodded to him. The young man nodded back. Callie pushed open the door and walked out into the ER. It was jam packed with frightened parents and family members looking for people. It was starting to stress her out. They didn't have any room for them all in here. Callie screamed at everyone and the commotion stopped.

"People! Look I know you're all scared and worried but we need you to go wait in our clinic. Just go out the front doors and it's on the right. Someone will fill you in on everything as soon as we know anything. Thank you." She said, sternly, but kindly. People groaned and complained as they filed out of the doors, leaving the bloodied and bruised. Callie took a deep breath and glanced around the room. She saw Cristina's team working on the first guy. It looked to be a male in his early thirties. She couldn't make out a face due to all the blood. Callie walked into the room as Cristina was doing compressions on him, he had flat lined.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, from the cracked door. Cristina looked back and saw Callie standing there.

"Get her out of here!" she yelled. The interns just stared at Cristina like she was crazy. Did she really want the to throw their chief resident out of the room?

"Yang! You can't throw me out of here." She scolded. She pushed the door o[pen and walked further into the room. She recognized the boots. Her heart began to beat faster as she walked closer to the man. She recognized every inch of him. Those hands that used to hold her, the chest she used to lay her head on at night. It was George.

"Oh god!" she screamed, nearly passing out. One of the interns caught her as her legs buckled beneath her. "Do something!" she screamed.

"I'm trying." She said, as she continued the compressions on him. Finally a faint heartbeat began. It was slow and labored but it was there. George opened his eyes.

"Callie?" he said, barley audible. Callie rushed to his side and took his hand in hers. She used her other hand and brushed away the hair from his face.

"I'm here." She said softly.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." He said, gasping for the breath to say it.

"Shh, not now. You need your strength." Callie said as her tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Forgive me, take care of the baby. I love you." He managed to breathe out before flat lining again. Callie screamed no as she was pushed out of the way so they could try to revive him. Callie stood back, clutching her hands to her chest as their child did somersaults within her. She placed her hands on her belly and sobbed as they shocked him once, twice, three times and nothing.

"Call it." Cristina said, in a soft tone. Callie shook her head from side to side.

"Time of death, 17:33." The young intern said softly. She walked out of the room. Cristina walked over to Callie and did the unthinkable. Cristina actually wrapped her arms around Callie and hugged her. Callie just stood there motionless as her tears fell freely. Her husband was gone. No matter what he had done to her, no matter how wrong he was in leaving her, she still loved him. Cristina had let go of her and Callie stood there staring at the lifeless form. Cristina took a last glance at George and left, with obvious tears.

She was bombarded as soon as she walked out of the room. Izzie, Meredith and Alex all stood there waiting for an answer. They knew it was George they saw him when he came in.

"He's gone. We tried everything but he's gone." Cristina said softly. Izzie started screaming and ran toward the door. Cristina grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Let go of me! I need to see him!" she yelled furiously at Cristina.

"No! You're not going in there. Callie is with him. Leave them be." She said. Izzie just glowered at her.

"I should be the one in there not her!" she said, trying to pull away from her. Alex grabbed the other arm and held it firmly.

"No you shouldn't. He loved her Izzie, not you. You pressured him into so much and he left her to make you happy. But he loved her! His dying words were him telling her he loved her. Not once did he ask for you. So snap back into reality!" Cristina yelled. Izzie looked at her with a shocked expression. She was right. George was never hers. She pressured him into it. She sighed and sobbed as she pulled away from them and walked the opposite way. Cristina and Meredith hugged as each of them shed their own tears for their lost friend.

Alex walked to the window and stared in as he watched Callie cry over George's lifeless body. She was knelt by his side with her hand holding tightly to his. Alex shook his head. He though Callie's pain was far from gone.

"Alex, she needs you now." Meredith said softly. He turned around. He looked like a little lost puppy.

"What do I say to her? She never stopped loving him, no matter how much she wanted to hate him." He said.

"Don't say anything, just be there for her. Be her shoulder to cry on, her calm in the storm, something just be there." She explained. Alex nodded and paused before pushing open the door.

"Callie? He said, softly. Callie looked up from her spot and saw him. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

"Alex, what am I going to do? He's gone. What do I tell his daughter?" she said, muffled. Alex rubbed her back as he held her close.

"You tell her that her daddy, was a kind compassionate man that loved her very much and loved her mommy. Tell her that he would have loved her with all his heart." He said, softly. Alex looked over at him and sighed. George was kind and compassionate and little stupid at times but he didn't deserve to die. He deserved to be able to hold his daughter and spoil her.

"Alex, I don't know how to tell his mother. Could you call her please? I can't face her." Callie said, clinging to him. Alex ran his hands through her hair.

"Of course, I'll do anything you need me to do." He whispered.

"Thank you." She said. Her tears ran freely from her eyes and she shook form sobbing so hard. Alex wrapped his arms tighter around her. She needed to be held close to know that she wasn't alone. Alex was there for her and he wasn't going anywhere.

_A/N: Please don't hate me! I had to do something to let George redeem himself. I also needed him out of the way for Callie and Alex to grow. George would never walk away from hi child so that was out of the question. This took care of both. I'm sorry for those who hate me! It pained me to kill him, but I had to._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The only character that will belong to me will be the baby. The plot is completely mine as well!

The Seattle rain poured as members of the O'Malley family and most of the Seattle Grace staff stood under umbrella's, surrounding the opened ground where George O'Malley's body was being lowered into. Her two oldest sons were supporting Louise O'Malley as her sobbing became worse as she watched her youngest son being lowered into the wet ground. Ronny and Jerry O'Malley stared in shock with tears in their eyes. Their little brother was gone. They had never taken him seriously before and now it was too late. Callie stood under the umbrella Alex Karev held for her. She had her hands resting on her baby bump as the baby moved in her. She looked up at Louise and felt horrible for her. Callie couldn't tell her what had happened with she and George. She wanted her to remember George as a perfect husband and father to be. Callie's mind went blank as she watched the mahogany casket lowered. She lost all thought and sense of her surroundings. She didn't notice the people around her begin to move away from the grave. Louise had come over and wrapped her arms around her and Callie just stood there, in shock. It had finally hit her. He was gone.

"Callie?" Louise asked through her sobs. Callie didn't answer, she just continued to stare out into the air. Louise placed her hand on Callie's stomach and sighed. The only part of George that was left was growing in Callie's womb. Louise took one more glance at her son as Ronny pulled her away from the gravesite. Alex placed his arm around her and tried to move her. She wouldn't budge.

'Callie come, on. You can't stay out here. It's not good for the baby." He said, trying to move her again. She jerked away from him.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, causing the people that were left to turn around. Alex shot them all a look and they turned back to their cars and got in. Alex moved to stand in front of her. He took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. She was freezing. He had to get her inside. This was not good for the baby.

"Callie, please. Come on." He said, trying to pull her away. Callie pulled away again but looked at him.

"Alex, what am I going to do? I can't do this without him. My daughter needs her father. She deserves him. George would have been an amazing father. I can't do this." She said, finally breaking down. Alex dropped the umbrella and caught her just as she fell to her knees. She clung to his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. Alex wrapped both arms tightly around her, and gently rocked her. The rain soaked them both as he held her. Callie put her arms around her stomach and sobbed harder into his chest. Her mascara created vertical lines down her cheeks and jaw as her tears fell. Meredith had saw Callie fall and she grabbed Cristina and pulled her over to them. Cristina didn't do the comforting thing very well. She grabbed the umbrella and held it over them as Meredith leaned over and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Callie, we have to get you inside. You're freezing." He said, shedding his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She just nodded her head at them. Meredith and Alex both hooked their arms with Callie's and pulled her to her feet. She was weak, so both held onto her as they walked toward the car. Callie glanced back at the grave and watched as the last bit of the casket was lowered into the ground.

"Come on, Callie." He said, pulling her face away with his other hand. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked away from George's grave. The faint light from the light posts caused a flash that caught Callie's eye. She raised her head and looked back. The light had caught the new marble headstone causing it to shine. She cried harder as she read what George's mom had put on it: _**George O'Malley: Loving Son, Brother, Husband and father-to-be. **_She turned her head away and climbed into the backseat of Alex's car. Meredith handed her keys to Cristina, telling her to drive her car to Callie's. Alex climbed into the backseat with Callie. She laid her head in his lap and pulled her legs as close as her belly would let her. She wrapped her arms around her belly her eyes. Alex stared to the front. He couldn't look at her while she was like this. It was just like she was when George had left. He knew he would never compare to how much she loved him. He was the father of her child and now he was gone.

He ran his hair through her soaked hair. Her black dress was covered in mud as her lower legs. He wanted to get her home and into a warm shower and into bed. She needed to rest. No woman should have to go through what Callie has been through.

-4 Days later –

Everything seemed to return to normal at the hospital. Callie had once again been given time to deal with everything. Callie was thankful for Miranda Bailey. She had taken over Callie job while she was out.

She was currently in her bed, curled up with a pillow. Alex was at work and she hated being alone, especially since the funeral. She hated Alex leaving her. She was a complete mess. Thankfully she had not sunk into that hole of depression she had been in when she had the miscarriage. She was still mourning George, even though she had felt the way she had before she died. She had loved him so much. She sighed as she felt that sudden urge to have to pee. She threw her blanket off and sat up. She swung her legs over the side and got up. She walked into her bathroom and pulled her pants and panties down, then sat on the toilet. She glanced around the room and spotted something stuffed in the corner behind the towel stand. She finished peeing and got up, flushing the toilet. She quickly washed her hands and walked to the corner and pulled out the object. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she looked at it. It was one of George's favorite t-shirts. She leaned against the wall and slid down it, clutching the shirt to her chest. How had she missed this?

Alex came in the door after the first half of his shift. He knew where Callie would be. He walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. He was surprised to find her bed empty.

"Callie?" he called. There was no answer. He then heard faint sobbing in the bathroom. He dropped his jacket on the floor and walked in to the bathroom. He sighed as he saw her in the corner. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Callie, let's get you back into the bed." He said, helping her up. He didn't even try to take the shirt from him. She needed it. He led her to the bedroom and helped her into the bed. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her into them He gently pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"I'm going to make dinner. Holler if you need anything." He said, as he ran a hand through her hair. She nodded at him and clutched the shirt closer to her. She wasn't as ok as she though. He sighed as he walked out of the room. Callie closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked. She finally figured out what to name her daughter. She said the name a few times in her mind and sighed letting the name escape her lips.

"Trinity Georgia O'Malley." She said, softly. It was perfect. The name suited her daughter. Trinity was for the fact that she had three people who loved her very much, Callie and George most of all, but Alex too. Alex had been the first person to find out and has been there for everything. Georgia was for her late father. Callie wanted her daughter to have her father's name. George may have done stupid things but he loved his daughter very much. Meredith had told Callie how much George gushed over the fact and he was going to be a father and how he had begun setting up a nursery in his room for her. Her tears fell freely from her eyes as she thought about it. She hadn't brought her self to see the nursery but Meredith had told her that she would bring everything George had bought over to her when she was ready.

"I love you Trinity." She said softly and rubbed her belly as her eyes closed and her sleep followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The wonderful Shonda Rhimes does! They only things that belong to me are the plot and little Trinity.

This chapter was inspired by 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7.

Callie laid sprawled across her king size bed, with her iPod, ear buds in her ears. She had her eyes closed and her shirt was pushed up exposing her 6-month pregnant belly. Her left hand softly traveled the swell of her stomach as she softly hummed. Alex leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom he now shared with her, watching her. He smiled, as he folded his arms across his chest. Callie opened her mouth and let a few words of the song she was listening to escape her lips. Alex closed his eyes; it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Callie let the words continue to flow from her, serenading her child, unaware she had a small audience in the man that loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. He had never thought that he would be this man. Alex had always thought he was too good to settle for one woman, yet he was falling madly in love with Callie Torres and her child. Alex Karev and daddy were never used in the same sentence in his mind until now. He wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment with this woman and being a father to her little girl. He knew he would never replace George as her father but he wanted to be the next best thing. He was the first person Callie told when something happened with the baby and his favorite past time during their evenings together was talking to the baby. Callie's voice ran through his head as she continued to sing to the baby. There was no stopping his heart; it was hers and only hers.

He opened his eyes and looked at the swell of her belly. He could barely make out the movements beneath her skin, as the tiny human moved within her. He smiled and walked further into the room, kneeling by the bed. He gently placed his hand on top of hers. Callie fluttered her eyes open and smiled softly at him.

"Hey." She whispered, propping herself on her elbows and pulling the ear buds from her ears. Alex leaned in and pressed a soft kiss upon her lips and then pulled the iPod away from her body.

"Hey yourself." He said, as he pulled away. Callie giggled as the baby kicked against their palms.

"She knows you're here." She said. Alex chuckled and leaned into her stomach. He pressed a kiss into her belly.

"And hello to you too, little one." He said, rubbing her belly a little. Callie smiled at him. He was so perfect for her right now. She didn't think she would be able to move on with everything that has happened over the past 5-½ months. Sure she was still not over George and his sudden death, but she was dealing with it and falling for Alex Karev. Alex caught her smiled and raised his hand and gently cupped her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes. He stood up a little and put his knee on the bed, leaning in and kissing her. Callie laid back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her. He lightly drew his fingers up her inner thigh, across her stomach and inside her shirt. He was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. A nipple rose to attention when he rubbed his thumb over it. Callie moaned softly against his lips. Alex smiled, parting his lips. Callie pushed her tongue into his mouth and bushed it against his. He growled deep in his throat. He shifted his weight to his left side so he wasn't crushing her. He gently began to massage her breast, and she flinched. He quickly pulled his hand away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Callie put her finger to his lips and shook her head.

"It's ok, they're just really sore." She told him. She smiled up at him and ran her hand down his back, till she reached the hem of his shirt. She slowly pulled it over his head, and then threw the shirt onto the floor. A tingle ran down his spine as she ran her hands down his toned chest. He snaked his hands behind her back and helped her up a bit and then removed her shirt. She was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined. The pregnancy suited her very well. Her tight skin glistened under the faint moonlight that shone through the blinds. He laid her back down and planted kisses along her jawbone, traveling down her neck, and into the valley between her ample breasts. His kisses continued over her belly and to where the elastic of her pajama pants rested beneath her stomach. He hooked his index fingers inside them and pulled them down her long legs. He smiled at her choice of panties. The white and pink polka dotted boy shorts looked absolutely adorable against her belly. A soft blush crept to her cheeks and she giggled.

He looked up at her and grinned as he shed the last of her clothes, leaving her naked for him. She was absolutely gorgeous. He lightly brushed his fingers against her thigh, sending a tingle up her spine. She whimpered as he inched closer to her moist center. He let he fingers barely touch the sensitive area and then pulled them away. She let out a sigh of disappointment. He laughed lightly and moved to look her in the eye.

"Patience, my love." He whispered. Callie reached up and ran her hands down his chest to his pants, as he captured her lips. She managed to unbutton his pants. She slid them and his boxers past his hips. He took her hands away and finished the ask seeing she was unable to remove them completely from her angle. She sat up a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to her. He placed one knee between her legs, gently pushing them apart. He rested his hands on either side of her, not putting any of his weight on her. She raised her head a little and kissed him gently, then pulled away, staring into his eyes. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Could she say it to him? Her mind was screaming yes but would her heart let her? Or was it still mending itself with George's death? She loved George with everything she had and that was going to take time to deal with but was there enough room to love Alex too? She was going to go out on a limb and say it.

"I love you Callie." He whispered just before she opened her lips to say those words to him. She smiled at him and kissed him. She pulled back knowing she could say it. His words just put that confidence she needed to say them.

"I love you too Alex." She whispered. They flowed out better than she had hoped. He leaned in and captured her lips once again, as he positioned himself at her center. He slowly pushed into her. She broke the kiss with her gasp. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he pushed into her deeper. They slowly rocked together, her nails digging into his back. He went easy on her. He wanted to make love to her not just have sex with her. He wanted it to be special. He moved a little faster but not too fast. The connection with her was nearly enough to push him over the edge. As his name escaped her soft lips as her orgasm started, was enough to send him over. He spilled into her as her muscles tightened hard around him. Her nails scraped down his back moaning loudly and shook beneath him. He closed his eyes and let his own moans escape, calling her name into the darkness. He thrusted a few more times before stopping all movement, and staring at her as her muscles pulsated around him. She fluttered open her eyes and smiled up at him. She pulled her nails out of his back and wrapped her arms around his sweaty back, keeping him there. She was regretted their separation, she wanted to hold onto the last few moment as long as she could. He pressed a soft kiss upon her lips and then raised his head.

"I really do love you Callie, I have for sometime now." He whispered. Callie smiled up at him.

"I love you too Alex, but I swear don't you ever hurt me. I can't go through the pain again. You are my life savor, without you I would have never made it through all of this. Never leave me." She whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby." He said, pressing a small kiss into her forehead. She finally released her hold on him and he pulled out. He rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her. She reached on to the floor and picked up the afghan that she had tossed off earlier and draped it over them. He snuggled his head behind her, breathing in the lavender scent of her favorite shampoo.

"Do you know you have a beautiful voice?" he asked. She turned her face to him, slightly embarrassed.

"You heard that?" she asked. She had never really let anyone hear her sing other than her parents and her dolls when she was little.

"Yes, it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. You're going to make a wonderful mother Callie." He said, brushing the sweat drenched hair from her face. She smiled and slightly blushed at him.

'Thank you Alex, for everything." She whispered, and kissed him, before turning back over. He felt her body relax and her breathing slow, indicating her sleep. He pressed a kiss into the back of her head.

"My pleasure, my love." He whispered, before letting his own sleep take over.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's! Shonda Rhimes does!**_

Callie lightly tapped her fingers on the counter of the nurse's desk on the 6th floor. She was completely bored and had literally been banned from the OR, thanks to Alex and the chief. They were forcing her to take the next few weeks easy. She had refused to go maternity leave until her 9th month. So to comply with her they gave her strict rules. Which meant no surgeries. It was killing her. She watched from the gallery all day, and was happy to get a page to re-set a bone or two but she wanted to be in the OR doing what she loved. Her hand rested against her belly as Trinity kicked. She smiled widely. Trinity always knew when was the best time to cheer her mother up. She sighed and rose up from her perch. She couldn't do this anymore; she needed to talk a walk. She grabbed her charts and put them in the holder and left a message with the nurse that she should be paged if anything happened. She turned on her heal and walked down the hall, glancing into various room, making sure patients were doing ok. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a bag of chips and opened them. She popped one into her mouth and crunched down on it. Her phone vibrated against her leg. She picked it up and smiled at the id. It was Addison. She flipped it open.

"Hey, Addie!" she said into the phone.

"Hey, Cal. How are you?" Addie asked from the other end. Callie smiled at the voice. She had missed Addison so much.

"I'm great, why haven't you called or emailed? I've got so much to tell you!" she said, sounding like a little girl. She heard Addison laugh over the phone.

"That's not funny, it's true and I've really missed you." She said, almost whining now.

"I know Hun, I've missed you too. So are those chips good? You're munching pretty good on them," she asked.

"Yeah they are, but anyway I really have a lot to tell you." She said, not catching on. Addison giggled once more; Callie was so oblivious sometimes.

"I know, you know that belly of yours is absolutely adorable." She said, hoping Callie would catch it this time.

"Thanks, wait a second, how did you know? Where are you?" she said, looking around her. Addison was here somewhere. Suddenly the line went dead and the redhead emerged from a conference room. Callie dropped her bag of chips and phone and ran to her. Addison embraced her friend.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Callie asked, pulling Addison closer to her. Addison patted Callie on the back, trying to get free.

"Callie, let me go I can't breathe!" she said.

"Oh, sorry. When did you get here?" Callie asked.

"I go here this morning, that boyfriend of yours decided you needed some company since you've been banned from the OR." She said, as she placed her hand on Callie's belly. She smiled as the baby kicked on que. Callie placed her hand on top of Addison's and smiled.

"Alex called you?" she asked, surprised. Addison nodded and bent over to kiss Callie's belly. Callie blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Addison could you stop that? As much as I've missed you that's a little weird." She said. Addison looked up at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't tell me that. I've been gone for months and I come back and my best friend is pregnant. I get to spoil so you shut it." She said, leaning back to Callie's stomach.

"You're mommy is the weird one isn't she little one?" she asked, as in response the baby kicked, causing Addison to giggle.

"Does that happen all the time?" she asked. Callie nodded, and placed her hand on the small of her back.

'She's quite the little talker." Callie explained. Addison looked up and smiled widely.

"It's a girl! Yay, I get to spoil even more!" Addison squealed. Callie giggled and rolled her eyes. Trinity would be the most styling baby in Seattle.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Callie said, pulling Addison up from her position. Addison whimpered. Callie shook her head and chuckled. Addison hooked arms with Callie and walked down to the cafeteria.

"So are you buying my lunch?" she asked. Callie laughed.

'Sure why not, you did just drive from LA to see me. It's the least I can do."

Addison laughed and laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

"I've missed you. LA is great an all but I miss my talks with you." She said. Callie looked over at her and smiled.

"I've missed you too Addison. And we would still have or talks if you'd just call! I needed you so much these past few months." She explained. She had tried to call but got her voicemail and wouldn't leave a message, feeling like she had been pushed to the back burner now that she was with her old friends.

"I know and I'm so sorry for everything. I'm here now, and I promise I won't do that again. I should have been here. Alex has been calling me every week, telling me everything that had been going on. I wanted to leave so bad and come rescue you but Alex seemed to be doing a terrific job of it. I'm so glad to see you happy. Alex is really what you want isn't he?" she asked. Callie nodded, with a smile.

"He's been my everything. He was the first person I told about the baby and he was there when I lost the other baby. He furnished the nursery, which is absolutely gorgeous by the way. He's been my shoulder to cry on and my rock. More than George ever was. I was in a hole when I lost the baby and when George died but Alex brought me out. I truly love him Addison." She explained. Addison smiled widely at her. Callie was finally happy. She had been happy with George at first but he grew more distant and se wasn't about to tell Callie she had her suspicions about Izzie and George.

They turned the corner to the cafeteria. People gave them stares as they walked in. They were surprised to see Addison in the hospital. Addison being herself just flashed them all her award-winning smile and they all turned back to their lunches. Callie rolled her eyes, Addie was such the drama queen.

-Line Break-

That evening Addison drove behind Callie to her house. Callie was shocked at the number of cars parked on the street. _Someone's having a party._ She pulled into her driveway. Addison parked on the opposite of the street. All of the lights were off in the house. She could have sworn she had left the hall light on. She shrugged her shoulders and got out of her car. Addison was already waiting outside her car for her.

"Come on, give me the 5 cent tour of your house. It's beautiful from the outside." She said. Callie giggled and walked up the sidewalk to the door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She flipped on the light.

'Surprise!"

Callie looked around the room and turned around to Addison who was beaming. She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with this did you?" she asked. Addison shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, pushing Callie into the room. Callie really hated parties especially baby showers and she knew since Addison was the one that had planned it, it would be the cheesiest baby shower ever. Callie couldn't help but smile though, Addison had come all this way to throw her a baby shower and just be here. She grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you. But I will get you back." She whispered sweetly into her hear.

"I don't doubt you will."

Callie giggled and pulled away. Everyone from the hospital was here, minus Izzie and a few nurses. Callie was right about the cheesiness of the party. Everything was included, from games to punch and cake. The house was decked in pink streamers and baby signs. Cristina sat on the couch, looking bored as hell, but Callie was glad she was there. Everyone had bought something for the baby, even though there wasn't much Trinity needed in the first place. There was a Stroller from Bailey. Cristina and Meredith got a combined gift of sleepers, bottles and every baby essential needed. Adele and the Chief had got her a beautiful pink quilt. Callie looked over to the corner and smiled. There sat an expensive baby carrier and it was overflowing with dresses and clothes. That had to be from Addison. She looked up at Callie and smiled. Callie gave her the 'I can't believe you spent hat much' look. Addison just shrugged it off.

'Let me spoil." She mouthed to her. Callie smiled; there was no getting past Addison's spoiling. Callie would just have to deal with her daughter being a spoiled little rich girl Especially with Addison Forbes-Montgomery as her godmother.

Once the party had ended, Callie showed Addison to the nursery. Addison looked around in awe.

"Alex Karev did this?" she asked. Callie smiled.

"Meredith helped." She responded.

"It's beautiful. You really hit the jack pot with this one."

Callie smiled and led Addison to her room. Callie refused to let her stay at the Archfield. Addison gave Callie a hug good night then retreated to bed. Callie walked into her room and saw Alex sitting on the bed waiting for her. She further into the room and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything Alex. I really do love you." She whispered. Alex smiled.

"I love you too Callie." He responded. He helped her into bed then climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Addison smiled in her bed as she thought of how happy Callie truly was. She hoped that this was the end of all her sorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We all know the drill. I do not own Grey's! The only things that are mine are the plot and Trinity!

Callie had loved every moment with Addison. She had made sure Callie had taken it easy. There was a good chance of Callie have the baby a few weeks early. Alex and Addison both wanted to keep the baby in there for as long as possible. Callie of course wasn't having it. She wanted to be at work, even if she wasn't allowed in the OR. Addison promised to stay with Callie during the day and make sure she didn't over work herself. Callie hated being baby-sat.

The two were currently sitting in the resident's lounge, eating their lunch. Callie didn't feel like walking to the cafeteria and was too tired to stand in the line. Addison had volunteered to get their lunch if Callie promised to stay in the lounge and rest for a bit. Callie agreed. Addison wasn't surprised to find Callie asleep when she had come back. She gently woke her up and told her to eat.

Callie got up after eating her sandwich and looked over at Addison.

"Am I allowed to throw away my own trash?" she asked, sarcastically. Addison laughed lightly.

"Yes, but you'd better sit your ass back down when you're done." She said, as she looked over her glasses. Callie walked over to the trashcan but stopped before reaching it. She dropped the plastic container and her cup and gripped the tabletop hard. _Not now! _Addison heard the clatter and turned around. She dropped the magazine she had in her hand and ran to her side. She immediately applied pressure to Callie's lower back.

"Just breathe Callie." She said, over and over. Callie slowly breathed in and out as Addison rubbed small circles into her back.

"That's it, slow deep breaths." She said, breathing along with her. Callie took in one more deep breath and the pain stopped. Addison raised her eyebrow at Callie. Callie gave her a weak smile.

"Don't give me that look. How was I supposed to know that I was going to have a contraction as I got up?" she asked. Addison laughed.

"Is this the first one?" she asked. Callie nodded. She had been fine when she woke up and was ok during the day. Addison helped Callie back to her chair.

"Ok, well you will have a while. You need to go home and rest. They won't do anything for you until the contractions are at least 5 minutes apart. Come on. I'll leave messages with Richard and Alex. We're getting you home and into bed." She said, grabbing her phone. She helped Callie out of her chair and out the door.

-Line Break-

"Addison!" Callie screamed from her room. It had been 3 hours since Callie's labor had started. She was progressing very well. Callie was thankful that her best friend and boyfriend were both OBGYN's. Addison checked on her periodically through out the day. Addison heard Callie scream and ran up the stairs, taking them two by two. She ran into he room and saw Callie standing beside the bed. Addison was about to reprimand her but she saw that she was standing in a puddle of amniotic fluid. She giggled softly and walked over to her.

"Come on, I'll help get you cleaned up. Do you want to go to the hospital?" she said, as she took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. Callie shook her head.

"I want to have her here. Please call Alex, he'll bring everything he needs." She said. Addison had known Alex was going to be delivering the baby and she didn't mind at all. She smiled at Callie's bold choice to have a home birth. Callie was the pain med queen and here she was going to face childbirth un-medicated. Addison turned on the water in the oversized bathtub and helped Callie remove her clothes. The warm, relaxing water would help Callie. She helped Callie into the tub and pulled her hair up out of her face.

"Just breathe Cal, I'll go call him now." She said, and left the room. Callie leaned her back against the tub and placed her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hoping to relax. Her relaxation went out the window as another contraction started. She gripped the sides of the tub and screamed out in pain. She wanted Alex here with her. She needed him here. Addison came back into the bathroom and took Callie's hand and helped her breath.

"Callie look at me." She said. Callie looked up at her. Addison breathed slowly and Callie followed.

'That's right, breathe, you can do this Cal." Addison said, trying to coach her through the labor.

"I want Alex, where is he?" she asked, as a tear fell down her cheek. Addison reached over and wiped it away.

"He's on his way. Let's just hope this little one holds out until he gets here." She said, placing her hand on Callie's belly. Callie grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm scared Addie. I can't do this without him. I need him here." She said, crying harder. Suddenly they heard the front door slam shut and someone run up the stairs.

"Callie!" he yelled, from the hall.

"We're in the bathroom Alex." Addison yelled back. Callie smiled as Alex came into the bathroom, toting a large bag of supplies. He dropped the bag and walked over to her. He took her hand from Addison and kissed it gently.

"I'm here baby." He said softly. Callie leaned her head over and laid it on their hands. She then started to squeeze it tightly as a contraction hit. This time she screamed. He repeated what Addison had done earlier. Addison reached into the warm water and rubbed small circles into her back. Callie leaned forward. Once the contraction was over Alex tried to pull away so he could check her. She pulled him back to her.

"Please don't leave me." She begged. Alex kicked off his shoes and socks. He then slipped off his pants and shirt. He climbed into the warm water, behind her and she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and their hand intertwined on her stomach. He nodded to Addison. She had a feeling she would be delivering this baby, which made her even happier. She reached into the bag and pulled out a fresh pair of gloves and put them on. Callie relaxed her whole body as Addison reached into the water and checked Callie's cervix. She smiled a little and then slipped her fingers out, pulling the gloves off and throwing them in the trashcan.

"You're at 10 centimeters Cal, we can start pushing. On your next contraction I want you to push." Addison said with a smile. Callie nodded and quickly moved herself up into the tub. Alex leaned into her so he could help her push.

"Oh god, here it comes" Callie said, gripping Alex's hands tightly. She took a deep breath and pushed down. Addison watched the water, with her hands, just barely under the surface.

"Push Callie, harder. Come on." Addison coached. Callie screamed loudly as she felt the baby start to crown. Alex leaned more into her, giving her that little extra boost.

"Little more gently Callie her head is almost out." Addison said, as she moved her hand under the baby's head as it slowly came out.

"Stop pushing Callie." Addison said and cleaned out the baby's mouth wither her finger. She held the head with both hands and looked back up at them.

"Callie give me your hands." She said. Callie handed reached her hands down and felt the slimy mess of hair on the top of her daughter's head. Her tears started flowing in an instant. Alex leaned he head over and looked down at the girl's head. He smiled widely.

"Ok, give me one more big push and you're daughter will be here. Ok, 1, 2, 3, push." She said. Callie grabbed the inside of her thighs and pushed down harder this time. She screamed as the shoulder's pass through and then collapsed against Alex's chest as the baby slid out. Addison quickly pulled her out of the water and placed her on Callie's chest. The tiny girl then erupted with a loud cry, causing Addison to smile widely. She placed a towel over her and started cleaned her as Callie wept over holding her daughter. Alex wrapped his arms securely around and stared down at the wrinkled red infant on his girlfriends chest. She was absolutely beautiful. Addison pulled out the scissors and clam and started to cut the cord. Callie placed her hand on Addison's, stopping her.

"Let Alex do it, please." Callie begged. Addison smiled and handed the scissors to Alex. He then slowly cut the last remaining tissue that connected mother and daughter. He gave the scissors back to Addison and she worked quickly to clean up and finish everything with Callie. Alex reached in and brushed the tiny girl's cheek with his thumb. Callie leaned her head against his chest and sighed, as she looked at her daughter.

'She's beautiful Callie." He said, as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him, capturing his lips.

"Thank you Alex." She said, as she pulled away. Alex caressed her cheek softly with his hand. And then climbed out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Callie handed the baby to Alex, who gently cradled her in his arms. Addison quickly finished up with Callie and helped her out of the tub. She put a nightgown on her and helped her walk to the bedroom. Alex walked behind her with the baby. Callie carefully climbed into the bed and lay down as Alex placed the baby on the bed next to her. Callie reached her hand over and caressed every part of her daughter.

"So, what's her name Callie? You've been very secretive about that." Addison asked. Callie looked up and smiled at them both.

"This is, Trinity Georgia Karev-O'Malley" she said sweetly. Addison nudged Alex in the side to get him to speak. He just stood there speechless for the first time in his life. He walked over to the bed and knelt beside it. He let his finger travel over Trinity's small hand and she gripped onto it. He smiled then looked up at Callie.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Callie smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"You've been here from day one. She would kick when she heard your voice and you were the only one able to calm her down at night. She just as much your daughter as she is George's just not in the biological sense. I know you'll never replace George as her father but I want you to be her daddy." Callie explained. Addison sniffled softly from the corner where she had been watching the whole scene. That was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard Callie say, to anyone. Alex smiled widely and kissed her sweetly. He looked back down at Trinity and pressed a kiss into her tiny cheek.

"I accept!" he said, causing both women to giggle. Alex then scooped Trinity up in his arms and took her out of the room. Callie rested her head on her hands as she watched Alex leave the room with her. She glanced over at Addison who was beaming.

"What?" she asked defensively. Addison walked over and sat down on the bed.

"You've got it bad." She said, smiling. Callie giggled and blushed.

"I know, so does he."

"That he does. You were right about him. He packed it in. Who knew when you were giving me advice you were giving it to yourself."

"Oh hush. I'm so happy with him Addison."

"I know hon." Addison said placing her hand on Callie's hip. Alex finally returned with a clean pink bundle in his arms. He had gone and cleaned her up, put a t-shirt and diaper on her. He walked over and placed Trinity on the bed and then took Addison by the hand. He kissed both of his girls and then took Addison out side the room.

"Thank you Addison. I couldn't have done this if you weren't here." He said, pulling her into a hug. Addison was surprised but hugged him back.

"You're welcome. She loves you so much Alex. Don't you hurt her." She warned. Alex stepped back and threw his hands up in defense.

"I wouldn't dare. I love her too much to ever think about hurting her."

'Good, now get back in there. I'm going to go take a shower then make a few phone calls to a few people who are anxious to hear the news." She said, and walked away. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Crazy redhead." He muttered as he opened the door. The site before him was breathtaking. Callie had fallen asleep, one protectively around Trinity ant the other behind her head. Alex walked over and giggled at the wide-eyed girl. She was the spitting image of her mother. She had George's nose but everything else was her mother. Guess the Latin genes were the dominant ones. He gently moved Callie's arm away and picked up little Trinity. He cradled her in his arms and stared down at the beautiful little girl.

"Hey there. I guess I'm going to be your daddy. But let me tell you a little secret, my sweet angel. I've loved you from the moment I saw you on that screen. Your mommy is such a strong woman and she will be a wonderful mother to you. I'm going to have to set a few ground rules here too. No dating until you're at least thirty and the boys will have to deal with me if they hurt you. Now I'm not your only daddy. You have a daddy who will be looking down on you from time to time, just to make sure his baby girl is doing ok. He loved you very much, Trinity. When you're older we'll tell you all about him. But right now you just focus on being your adorable little self. Daddy loves you." He said, pressing a kiss into her forehead. He walked around the room and continued to talk in hushed tones to the baby. Addison had been standing outside the door and heard every word he had said. She brushed away her tears. She smiled sweetly at her phone. Thank god it had a recording feature. She had managed to get most of it on tape and couldn't wait to let Callie listen to what she had created in Alex Karev. She took the man-whore in training and turned him into a man.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: We all know the drill. I do not own Grey's Anatomy! LOL!**_

Callie gently knocked on the bedroom door, but received no answer. She pushed open the door and smiled brightly at the site before her. Alex was sitting on the bed, propped against the headboard, asleep. Trinity was curled up into her little ball on his chest. She was wearing nothing but her diaper and her dark skin looked adorable against Alex's lighter tone. She also looked tiny in his massive arms. The last three weeks had been bliss for her. She absolutely loved being a mother and Alex was an amazing dad. She would have never thought it possible. She cried when she heard the recording that Addison had gotten the night Trinity was born. She would never tell Alex she knew what he had said. That was daddy and Trinity time. She walked further into the room and plucked her daughter from Alex's arms, causing him to wake up.

"Callie?" he asked, groggily.

"Shhh, go back to sleep I have her, I'm going to go lay her in her crib." She whispered, starting to walk out of the room. Alex got up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't take her. Put her in her bassinet in here, we can take a nap together, all three of us." He said, sounding like a little child. He hated being away from Trinity during the day and all he wanted to do when he got home was scoop her up in his arms and cuddle her until she fell asleep and then do the same to her gorgeous mother. Callie giggled lightly and shook her head. She walked over and placed Trinity in her bassinet, then walked over to the bed and lay down, motioning for Alex to come over too. He smiled and walked over to the bassinet and pressed a soft kiss into Trinity's cheek.

"Daddy loves you." He whispered and then joined Callie in the bed. He rolled to his side, and snaked his arms around Callie, pulling her close to him. She relaxed completely in his arms and closed her eyes and she sighed. Alex leaned his head in to her hair and took in the gentle lavender scent of her shampoo. He wanted so badly to make love to her but she was off limits fro the next three weeks and it was killing him. His libido would scream at him when she walked into the room or out of the bathroom wrapped only in her towel. It was hell. He found himself the occupant of cold showers a lot in the last weeks. Callie knew how hard it was on him. She tried to avoid walking into the room wearing very little but it was hard since they shared everything.

Alex closed his eyes and finally drifted of to sleep, holding her in his arms. Callie just laid there, eyes close, with a smile plastered across her face. Her eyes flashed open as her daughter's soft whimpers started to fill the room. He pulled herself out of Alex's hold, and picked up Trinity up and walked around the room, talking to her daughter. Trinity's cries became a soft coo, as she looked up at her mother with her bright brown eyes. Callie couldn't believe how much her little girl had changed over the past three weeks. Her eyes had darkened and it was like Callie was looking into her own eyes. Trinity's hair had lightened a little but it was still almost black as night and it formed the cutest little curls all over her head. Her soft skin was the same exact bronze as Callie's and she was nothing but legs. They were long and lanky just like Callie's. Callie found it amazing how she was able to curl them up under her little body. Her little arms were always curled against her body, making it nearly impossible to dress her. Her outfit of choice was just her diaper. She would scream every time Callie or Alex tried to dress her.

Callie had learned most of her daughter's little cries and pet peeves, in the three weeks since her birth. Her softer whimpers meant she wanted to be held and rocked. Callie had also learned that Trinity wouldn't stay asleep for more than 15 minutes with out her pacifier. And not just any pacifier, it had to be her pink soft one. Callie thought she would go crazy the day that disappeared. She ran around the house freaking out because Trinity wouldn't stop crying. Callie had called Meredith in a frantic, begging her to go buy another one before Trinity drove Callie to insanity. Callie giggled at herself that day. They had later found it buried beneath the blankets in Trinity's crib.

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on to Trinity's cheek and then walked over to the bed and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Come on, let's leave daddy to sleep." She said, to her daughter and walked out of the room. She walked across the hall and laid Trinity on the changing table and looked down at her.

"Now listen here, little one, I'm going to dress you because you me and Daddy are going out for dinner tonight and you need to look absolutely adorable. No diaper modeling tonight." She said, in a serious but fun tone. Trinity just looked up at her mother, her legs kicking wildly. Callie reached over and grabbed the pink dress that was hanging on the edge of the changing table. She looked at and rolled her eyes. It was one of Addison designer baby dresses. That woman had spent way too much on her godchild. Callie remembered the day Addison had left. She made sure she had plenty of pictures to show off at her office and couldn't leave with out getting Trinity more clothes. Callie had tried to protest but there was no use. She rolled her eyes and she pulled the dress from it's hanger and put the hanger on the shelf below.

"Ok, here we go. 1, 2,3" she said, and quickly slipped the dress over Trinity's head. Callie was surprised to see Trinity hadn't started to scream. She sighed in relief.

"So far so good, now let's get those arms in here." She said, trying to pry Trinity's arms from her body. Trinity then started to scream. Callie huffed and dropped her arm.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Look, you can't just sit in your diaper all day. You have a ton of clothes and I know your godmother will be offended if you don't wear the clothes she bought for you. She spent a fortune on you. Please, just wear the dress." She begged her daughter. Trinity just continued to scream her head off. Callie reached over and grabbed the pacifier and popped it into her mouth, and she spit it out.

"Fine!" Callie said, giving up. She picked her up and walked into the bedroom. She didn't want to wake Alex up but he was the only one that could get her dressed in a reasonable time.

"Alex!" she yelled over top of Trinity's howl Alex flashed his eyes open and shot out of the bed. He laughed a little at the site before him. Callie was holding Trinity out to him, with a dress half on her. It was certainly a sight to see. Alex got up and walked over to her and took the baby from her. He walked into the nursery and dressed her with out a problem, not allowing her cries to get to him. Callie leaned against the doorway and folded her arms across the chest.

"How can you do that?" she asked, slightly jealous. Alex picked Trinity back up and put her up against his shoulder. He flashed a smile at her.

"Because she's daddy's little girl." He said, without missing a beat. Callie rolled her eyes and walked into the room. She kissed Alex and took Trinity from his arms.

"Go get in the shower. I need to feed her before we go. Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" she asked. Alex kissed her cheek and then walked out of the room, shaking his head. Callie dropped her jar and pulled her daughter back to look at her.

"You're daddy is a weird one." She whispered to Trinity and kissed her cheek. She placed Trinity in her swing and went about stuffing things into a diaper bag. Callie looked back to check on her and found her daughter fast asleep, from the motions and music from the swing. She smiled and went on with her task. When she finished she placed the diaper bag on the changing table, and gently picked up her daughter, trying not to wake her. Callie was happy that Trinity curled up against her chest and stayed asleep. She grabbed the matching headband to the dress and then walked into the bedroom she shared with Alex. She smiled as she saw Alex standing at the closet in only a towel. She walked over and placed Trinity in her bassinet and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back. Alex turned in her arms and kissed her softly.

"You're really not going to tell me where we are going tonight?" she asked, when he pulled away. Alex smiled and tucked a chunk of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I'm not going to tell you, but I laid out something for you to wear. It's in the bathroom. Your turn for the shower." He said, pulling away from her. Callie crossed her arms and began to pout. Alex chuckled and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"You are so adorable when you do that but I told you before, it won't work." He said, kissing her softly.

"Hmph!" she said, and stomped off to the bathroom. He shook his head and turned back to the closet. He smiled in triumph as he heard the water come on.

"I can't believe he won't tell me." She muttered as she stepped into the warm spray. She leaned her head back and let the water soak her ebony hair. She reached into the shower caddy and pulled out her shampoo, Alex's favorite lavender scented one. She poured some into her hand and then set the bottle back in it place. She then worked it in to her massive curls, letting the suds fall down her skin. She closed her eyes and let the calming scent and water relax her. She leaned back and rinsed her hair and then washed her body. She shaved her legs, surprised that she could actually reach them now. Her belly had finally gone down but she still had that tiny bump that signified that her daughter was there. Satisfied with her shower she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair then wrapped it around her. She looked up at the hook on the back of the door. There was the dress Alex had gotten. It was beautiful. She pulled the black panties from the hanger and slipped them on. She then removed the dress and slipped it on. It was a perfect fit. She looked at her self in the dress. It was stunning. It was a halter black chiffon dress that came to her knees and flowed perfectly around her body, hiding the left over baby bulge. She smiled as she ran her hands over the black sequins that were on the front. Alex had out done his self with this one. She grabbed her blow dryer and dried her soft curls. She grabbed her hairspray and styled her curls up into a neat pile on top of her head, with a few stray curls framing her face. She put on her make up and took one last look at herself and smiled. She slipped on the black heels that Alex left and left the room.

Alex looked up from the bed where he was strapping Trinity into her carrier. He smiled and placed the carrier with Trinity in it on the floor. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You look stunning." He whispered and then walked over and picked Trinity's carrier up. Callie smiled and grabbed her purse, diaper bag that was now in the room. She slung both of them over her shoulder and intertwined her hand with Alex's free one. Alex walked his girls down the stairs and out of the house. He placed the carrier in its base in the car and held the door open for Callie as she climbed in beside Trinity. She buckled her seat belt and kissed Alex before he shut the door. Alex climbed into the front seat of the suv, turned it on and drove off.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of one of Callie's favorite Italian restaurant. She smiled as he pulled up to the door and helped Callie and Trinity out of the car. She stood inside the door and waited for him to park the car. She placed the carrier on the floor and reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a fresh bottle for Trinity as a just in case along with her pacifier. It wouldn't be long before she was awake and hungry. Callie looked up just in time for Alex to capture her lips as he walked in the door. She pulled back and giggled lightly, with an obvious blush. He ran his thumb over her lips and then picked up the carrier. They walked hand in hand to the hostess who seated them Alex placed the carrier in the empty chair and pushed it in, so the carried was wedge in. He pulled out Callie's chair and she sat down. He walked across the table and sat down. Callie placed the bottle and pacifier on the table in front of the carrier. She looked in and smiled at the still sleeping infant. She fixed the blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold. Alex smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. She was a wonderful mother and it suited her well. She could feel her eyes on him and she looked over at him and smiled warmly at him.

The two ordered their dinners and ate while they talked about their day. Alex had been at the hospital since 7 am yesterday and was swamped. Callie's day was uneventful, except for the occasional diaper change and feeding. Halfway through their dinner Trinity began to whimper and Callie popped the pacifier into her mouth before she got to loud. Trinity spit it back out and Callie took the cap from the bottle and shook it, before giving it to her. Trinity happily sucked away on it, while Callie tried to feed herself with her free hand. It wasn't an easy task. Callie finally gave up and pulled the baby from her seat and cradled her in her arms to feed her. After a bottle and burp, little Trinity fell back into her baby slumber and Callie secured her back in her seat and finished her dinner. Callie yawned through the dessert and Alex knew it was time.

"Callie, could you hand me my wallet. I put it the front pocket of the diaper bag." He asked. Callie nodded and leaned over the chair and began to rummage through the bag. Alex reached across the table for a brief second and then pulled his arm away as he heard Callie complain about not being able to find the wallet.

"Oh, wait never mind. It's in the pocket of my jacket." He said. Callie looked up and was about to scold him when something glittering in the light caught her eye. She looked down at the table to find a ring lying on the top of her cheesecake. She picked it up and admired it closely, then looked up at Alex, unable to speak. Alex got up from his seat and knelt before Callie, taking the ring from her. He wiped it gently with a napkin and held it and her hands in his. He looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"Callie, I know our relationship didn't start in the happiest of times. But I've had feelings for you from the day I first met you. The day I found you in the on-call room was the luckiest day of my life, even though it was the worst for you. I've watched you grow and become a strong woman and wonderful mother despite everything you've been through. I love you and Trinity with all of my heart. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you. I want to sit on our back porch and watch Trinity play in the yard with her brothers and sisters. Will you marry me Callie?" he asked. He looked up into her eyes and watched as her tears brimmed and finally fell down her cheek. He reached up and brushed them away with his thumb. Callie stared at him in shock for a brief moment before she spoke.

"Yes." She said, softly. Alex smiled brightly and placed the ring onto her finger and then leaned into kiss her. The whole restaurant erupted in applause, causing the couple to pull away and blush in each other's arms. They both laughed for a moment but the applause woke up Trinity. Alex got up and walked over to her and picked her up.

"Daddy did it angel, mommy said yes." He said, kissing her tiny cheek. He looked over at Callie who had given up on trying to stop the flow of her tears. She smiled through them. Callie looked down at the ring that now adorned her finger. The white gold band was topped with a larger diamond in the middle and two smaller ones flanking the larger one. It was beautiful. She looked back up at the pair and smiled at Alex as he sat across from her, cradling Trinity. Who would have ever thought that Alex Karev would be the man he is now?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. The plot and Trinity are the only things that I own!

Callie paced the little room in the church where she was getting ready. She stopped in front of the full-length mirror and looked at herself. She adjusted the strapless wedding dress and sighed. She absolutely loved her wedding dress. She didn't think she would ever do the wedding thing but she was happy she had. She smoothed down the front of the dress and then pushed her bangs from her eyes. She smiled and turned as she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Callie?" Addison said as she opened the door. She smiled widely and hugged her friend.

"You look beautiful." She said, and led Callie out of the small room. Meredith and Cristina both smiled at her. Callie giggled a little when she saw Cristina. Callie had to pay her back for making her be a bridesmaid. She thought Cristina was going to die when she had told her she was going to be a bridesmaid, but Callie simply reminded her that she owed her. Cristina had agreed but laid down the same rules Callie had. Callie had complied and had dressed all three of them in a wine colored strapless dress. Due to the fact all three of them were stick thin the same style flattered all three of them. She smiled over at the bassinet that her daughter was currently sleeping in. She looked absolutely adorable in her little white and red dress. She walked over and picked her up and kissed her gently before handing her to her godmother. Addison would be walking down the aisle with Trinity then would hand her off to Callie's mother before the ceremony would begin. Cristina shifted uncomfortably in her dress as she tried pulling it up. Callie laughed at her and rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, you're going to be in that dress for the rest of the night." She said, as she picked up her bundle of red roses. Cristina scowled at her and huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, but I'm totally getting drunk at the reception. This is not fair." She complained. Meredith walked over to her and smacked her on the arm.

"Stop complaining. We all have to wear the same thing." She said, and pushed Cristina's flowers into her hands. She took them and held them tightly and forced a smile to her face. The music on the other side of the door began to play and Callie took a deep breath as Meredith adjusted the train on the dress. The double doors opened and Cristina made her way down the aisle first, followed by Meredith and finally Addison. The doors closed long enough for the music to change and then reopened to reveal Callie. Her father looked at her with pride and she took his arm. She could see the tears glisten in his eyes and she smiled brighter. The guests stood and smiled brightly at her as she and her father walked down the aisle toward Alex. He looked amazing in his tux and she found it funny that Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd were his groomsmen. They stopped at the bottom the three steps and the music stopped. As the minister asked who gave her away her father spoke.

"I do." He said, and kissed Callie's cheek before giving her hand to Alex. Alex nodded to him.

"Thank you sir." He said, and helped her up the steps. Her father took his seat next to her mother and wiped the tears that had brimmed over his eyes away. Callie gave her dad a warm smile and then turned back to the front as the minister began the ceremony.

Alex just stared at Callie as the minister talked, but the words he was saying went in on ear and out the other as he looked at his soon to be wife. There were only a few more words that needed to be said until she was truly his.

"You may now kiss your bride." He heard him say and Alex leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife. The church erupted in applause and the couple pulled apart and took hands as the minister announced them.

"My I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Alex Karev." He said, and the music began to play. Alex led Callie down the step and they stopped by her parents and Callie's mother placed Trinity in Alex's arms. Her father kissed and hugged Callie and congratulated them both and then they finished their walk out of the church.

Later that night Callie and Alex sat in the back of the limo her father had insisted they take to the airport. She was sitting next to him, her head rested on her shoulder and their hands intertwined. Alex kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and softly kissed his lips.

"I love you." She whispered. Alex smiled brightly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." He whispered back. She slowly blinked her eyes and then looked into his eyes. She was truly happy.

"Do you think Trinity will be ok?" she asked. Alex chuckled a bit. He knew it was a matter of time before she would ask about her.

"She's going to be fine. She's with your parents. She is spending two weeks in Miami and she's going to come back darker than you." He said, gently squeezing her hand.

"I know, but she's not spent even one night away from me." She reminded him.

"Cal, she's going to be fine. The next two weeks are for us. We are going to relax in Hawaii, spending the days and nights in each other's arms." He explained. Callie sighed and relaxed more into his arms.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop worrying but don't be surprised if I pick up the phone and call my parents every half hour." She said, smiling up at him. Alex chuckled and kissed her softly.

"You're so adorable when you worry." He said. Callie giggled and laid her head into his lap.

"May I take your hair down?" he asked. Callie nodded through a yawn. Alex began to search her hair for the numerous bobby pins that held her hair in place. After 5 minutes of searching through her thick locks they had arrived at the airport. Her father had gotten them a private jet to take them to their destination. She had never been so thankful for their money. Callie hated being on a plane with a lot of people. The limo came to a halt in front of the doors and the driver got out of his seat to open their door. By the time they had gotten out of the car, the driver had their luggage already out of the trunk and sitting on the sidewalk. Callie and Alex both nodded to him and Alex grabbed their suitcases and walked behind his wife into their airport.

Once on the plane Callie resumed her spot with her head in his lap. She didn't feel like drinking the champagne or the appetizers. She just wanted to lay in Alex's lap and rest. Alex continued his search for the bobby pins and after 30 more minutes searching, Callie's hair spread across Alex's lap. He ran his fingers through the hairspray-covered locks, occasionally getting his fingers trapped in the curls. Callie would wince each time he tried to free his fingers. After the 15th time, she reached behind her head and pulled his fingers out of her hair.

"You're going to give me a headache and then you won't get you're perfect wedding night." She warned when he protested the removal of his hand. He leaned in and pressed a kiss into her temple and she smiled.

"Ok, baby, whatever you want." He said. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips, pressing a kiss onto it and then held it against her cheek.

"I love you Alex." She muttered softly. Alex leaned in closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Calliope Karev." He said. The name sounded foreign and weird to Callie but it was her name now and she loved it. She then looked up at him.

"Don't use my first name again. I hate it. Not to mention my middle name, which you will never utter to another human being." She warned. Alex chuckled and nodded.

"I won't just as long as you don't tell anyone mine. You're the only one at the hospital that knows it." He said. Callie smiled.

"I won't Alexander Michael Karev." She said, with a smirk. Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, now you're going to get it." He said, and proceeded to tickle her. She just folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't feel it because of the dress.

"Fine, I'll just do this." He said, and reached behind her and unzipped the dress. He slid the gown over her breasts and down her hips. He then started to tickle her again, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Not fair!" she breathed out.

"All is fair in love and war Cal."

"No it's not! I'm your wife, it's our wedding day and you're tickling me! How is that fair?" she asked, trying to get away from him. He tightened his grip on her and tickled her even more.

"Because my love, I get to see you blush and hear you're amazing laugh and look at you're perfect body." He explained. Callie smiled up at him and kissed him hard. When she pulled back her lips were swollen and red, and her cheeks were a deep rose color.

"See there's that adorable blush." He said, tracing her cheeks with his thumb.

"Ok, ok you win. You always win." She said, defeated and sprawled across the seat. She was happy when he didn't begin to tickle her.

"No, this time you win. No more tickling, I promise." He said, before capturing her lips. Callie smiled against his lips and put a hand behind his head and held him there as she kissed him back. Once they pulled back, Callie wrapped her arms around her chest as the cool air from the plane hit her.

"Can I put some clothes on? It's cold." She asked.

"I don't know. I kind of like the view." He said, smirking.

"Oh keep your pants on evil spawn. You'll get me later. I promise." She said, getting up and getting into her carry on bag. She pulled out a white sundress and pulled it over her head. She walked back over to him and picked her red and white wedding gown from the floor and laid it across another seat. She walked over to Alex and lay down in the seat, laying her head in his lap. She closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep. Alex looked down at her and his heart began to beat faster. He couldn't believe that he was holding his wife in his arms and he wrapped them around her. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I love you more than you know Callie." He whispered into her ear, before his own sleep found him.

_Theres another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Here are a few link you need. Callie's Dress: _http://i19. _Bridesmaid dress: _ http://i19. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything associated with it. The only things that are mine are the plot and Little Trinity.

Callie fluttered her eyes open as the warm Hawaiian sun shone through the large window. She tried to roll over and stretch but she couldn't due to her new husband's arms wrapped tightly around her. She leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She whispered. Alex opened his eyes and smiled, groggily at her. He kissed her lips softly.

"Good morning Mrs. Karev." He whispered to her. Callie smiled proudly at the use of her new name. She kissed him once more then pulled away from his hold.

"Come on, I want to look around." She said, as she climbed out of the bed. Alex groaned and pulled the pillow back over his head. Callie turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Get up!" she scolded. Alex peeked through the pillow and burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's hard to take you seriously when you're standing there naked!" he said, laughing harder. Callie rolled her eyes and walked to the bed. She picked up her pillow and threw it at him.

"That's it!" he said, and got up only to grab her and pull her onto the bed.

"Alex!" she squealed, trying to get away from him. Alex just began to tickle her, causing her to flop around the bed, trying to get free.

"Let me go, I can't breath!" she managed to get out between her fits of laughter. Alex smiled wider and pulled his hands away. Callie reached up and grabbed them as she maneuvered her way around and flipped them over to where she was know on top of him, staring down at him. Alex lost his smile and looked up into her dark eyes. She leaned down and kissed him, not letting his hands go. Alex enjoyed when Callie took control. She was like a lioness on the hunt, not stopping until she found what she wanted. Sex with her when she was in control always let him motionless and unable to think afterwards. Alex thrust his hips into hers and Callie responded to him, by returning the motion. She continued to kiss him, harder and pushed her tongue deep into his mouth tasting every bit of him. Alex moaned deep in his throat as her kiss became more intense. He wanted badly to fist his hands in her thick midnight hair but she had him pinned to the bed. She was extremely strong and there was no fighting her when she wanted something. He had learned to let her just do her thing and he would enjoy it. She bit down on his lip hard, making him grow harder. She then pulled away briefly to catch a breath but dived back in, this time at his neck. She kissed, licked and nibbled every inch of his neck and ears. She certainly knew how to make him want her. She gently nibbled on his earlobe and then began to lightly suck on it. She knew it drove him mad and she loved it.

Alex couldn't take it anymore; he needed her. She had let her guard down long enough to take a breath and he flipped them over. Callie smiled up at him. It was his turn to drive her mad. Alex knew the exact places to kiss and nibble to drive her insane. He captured her lips in a hard kiss as he grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them over her head. He moved his other hand to her breast and gently massaged it. Callie moaned lightly and moved her hips into his. Alex took the hint and pushed apart her legs with his knee. He positioned himself at her moist center and then slowly pushed into her. Callie gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as he entered her. She bit down on her lip as he pulled almost completely out and pushed back into her. Alex let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her hips, bracing himself as he moved in her. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her ankles behind his legs, causing him to push deeper into her. She nearly screamed as he moved faster and harder. She dug her nails into his shoulders. Alex loved how she would hold him tightly against her body as she orgasamed. Her muscles tightened around him, causing her to scream his name over and over again. He released and then collapsed on top of her. Their sweaty bodies tangled with each other, as they breathed heavily. Alex raised his head and brushed away the wet hair from her forehead and kissed her.

"I love you." She whispered, as she held onto him. Alex pulled out of her and rolled to his side, resting his head on his hand. He stared at her for a moment, before caressing her cheek and chin with his finger.

"I love you too, Callie. You've made me the happiest man in the world. I never thought I would ever get married or have a family. But you and Trinity are the best things to ever happen to me. Granted she's not my biological child but I couldn't love her anymore even if she was my own daughter." He said. Callie let a small tear fall down her cheek. Alex brushed the tear away.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered. Callie laughed and shook her head.

"No, no. It's a good cry. I never thought I could ever feel this way again. But you are everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you and my... our daughter." She explained. Alex leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He placed his hand under her chin and looked into her chocolate eyes. Everything he had ever felt for any woman was nothing compared to what he felt for his wife. She moved closer to him and placed her arms over his stomach and laid her head on his chest, her raven hair spread across him. Alex put his arms around her and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So what do you want to do today? We have a whole island to explore." He asked. Callie looked up at him and smiled.

"Umm, how about we do some shopping. I want to get some stuff for mom and dad and Trinity." She suggested. She suddenly pried herself from his arms and went to her cell phone. Alex sighed.

"Baby what are you doing? She's fine." He said, getting up and walking over to her. He picked up their robes and draped one around her shoulders and put his on. He wrapped his arms around her as she dialed the number to her parents' house.

"Mami?" she asked, when the older woman picked up the phone.

"Mija, why are calling? You should be enjoying your honeymoon." He mother scolded from the other end. Alex chuckled and Callie elbowed him in the ribs. He stepped back rubbing his ribs.

"I know Mami, but I want to talk to her."

"Mija, she's sleeping." Callie sighed.

"Then wake her up." She said. Callie mother tired to protest but Callie wouldn't have it. The older woman woke the sleeping 5 month old and held the phone to her ear, as the little girl began to whimper.

"Hey baby girl. Mommy misses you so much." She said into the phone. Trinity immediately stopped crying at the sounds of her mother's voice. Callie smiled and handed the phone to Alex.

"Talk to your daughter." She said. Alex took the phone and held it to his ear, just in time to hear Trinity giggle. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey sweet angel. Daddy loves you and I miss you." He said and made kissing noises into the phone. He clicked the phone to speaker so Callie could hear Trinity's giggles. Callie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"She's the best little girl. Just like Calliope was when she was that age." He mother said when she took the phone from Trinity's ear. Callie rolled her eyes and took the phone. She told Alex to get in the shower and she would join him after she got off the phone with her mother. Alex nodded and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Thank you for letting me talk to her. I miss her like crazy." She said.

"No problem Mija. Now you get off here and spend time with that husband of yours. My granddaughter will be just fine." Her mother said, and hung up the phone before Callie could say anything else. Callie closed her phone and tossed it on the bed, before walking into the bathroom. She sighed when Alex stepped out of the shower.

"Aww, I was hoping to join you." She said, putting her lip. Alex loved when she did that. She looked so adorable. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I could get back in with you."

"No that's ok, I'll take a quick shower and then we can get going." She said, and slipped the robe off and stepped into the shower. She quickly washed her hair and body before stepping out. She dried herself off and slipped on her clothes. She blow dried her hair and put on a little make up. She walked out of the bathroom and Alex smiled at her. She looked stunning in the simple yellow baby doll dress. Her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders and face. He walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"You look amazing." He said. Callie smiled.

"I feel ridiculous." She said, tugging at the dress. Alex chuckled.

"Then wear something else."

"No, it's too hot. I'll be fine once we get outside." She said. Alex nodded and handed her purse to her. She slung it over her shoulder and they walked out of their hotel room hand in hand into the Hawaiian sunlight.

1 month later

Callie stood over the changing table, trying to dress her daughter in her Halloween costume. Callie had bought her the most adorable little fairy costume. Callie wasn't sure if she would let her wear the wings, since the 6 month old would fall asleep on their trick or treat route. She decided to put them on her long enough for pictures. Alex walked into the nursery and stood from the door way as Callie dressed the baby. He smiled at the pair. Callie was an amazing mother. She tackled the chief resident position and being a mother very well. Bailey and Callie had actually split the duties so they both could spend time with their families and continue their careers. Callie had spent the first half of the day at the hospital while Bailey took the night shift. Callie wanted to spend Trinity's first Halloween with her. Louise was going to be joining them in the trick or treating. Louise had been a godsend. She would watch Trinity anytime Callie would call. No matter what time it was.

Callie lifted Trinity up to get a good look at the costume. She looked adorable. She pressed a kiss onto her cheek, causing the small girl to giggle in her mother's arms. Callie suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled a bit. Alex rushed to her side and took the baby from her.

"Callie, are you ok?" he asked. Callie raised her hand to her mouth and quickly shook her head no. She ran passed him and into the bathroom. She lifted the lid to the toilet and emptied her lunch into the porcelain bowl. Alex walked in behind her, holding Trinity in his arms. He put the little girl down on the floor, who began to scoot across the floor on her hands and knees. Alex held Callie's hair back and she continued to heave into the toilet. He gently rubbed her back. Once she stopped, she leaned against the wall as Alex handed her a cool washcloth. She wiped her mouth as the sudden realizations hit her. She paused for a moment and stared at the wall before her.

"Shit." She muttered.

TBC…….

_Tehe I know I'm evil! http://s7ondemand1. trinity's costume._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's! That final!**_

_A/N: I know, I'm an evil person. But I couldn't help myself! I love my cliffies and I've yet to have one for this fic. Tehe, ok enough about that and on with the story!_

Alex looked down at Callie and cocked his head to one side. He was a bit confused when she had cursed over puking. Callie began to rummage through the drawers under the sink. Alex leaned over and picked Trinity up from the floor and held her on his hip as e looked down at his wife.

"Callie what's wrong? What are you looking for?" he asked. Callie shook her head at him and put her hand up to make him stop talking.

"Go put Trinity in her bouncer and get your ass back in here." She scolded. Alex looked at her like she was insane but he complied. He walked into their bedroom and placed Trinity in the bouncer and walked back into the bathroom. Callie was now standing up with her back to him. He walked over to her and turned her around.

"Cal, what are you…" he started and looked down at her hands. She was holding a home pregnancy test. It was still in the box, unopened.

"I bought like 4 of these when I found out I was pregnant with Trinity. But I only used 3 and decided after the 3rd positive that I was satisfied with the result." She said, staring at the small box. She looked back up at him and sighed. She bit her lip gently as she looked into his eyes.

"I missed my period, but I though it was due to stress from work and taking care of Trinity. Oh god Alex, what if I am pregnant? We aren't ready for another baby. Trinity is 6 months old. We'll have two kids in diapers! Richard will totally mommy track me!" she said, in a panic. Alex grabbed her hands and kissed her lips to shut her up. Callie's girl flip outs were a handful. He pulled away and took the test from her hands. He opened it and handed the white stick to her.

"Take the test. " he said, and this kissed her cheek.

"Alex, I…"

"Callie, take the test." He repeated. Callie sighed and walked over to the toilet and took the test as Alex told her to. Alex stood with his back against the doorframe as Callie laid the test on the counter top and washed her hands. She walked over to him and leaned her back into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. Callie stared at the clock above the sink. The ticking seemed to get louder and louder the more she focused on the black hands. She had to remind herself to take it down. Why had she been stupid enough to put a clock in the bathroom of all places? Alex could feel Callie's heart race and he softly kissed her neck.

"Callie, calm down. You're getting worked up. Relax." He said. Callie sighed.

"I'm trying really I am, but I can't be pregnant Alex, I can't. What are people going to think? They are going to think we are irresponsible and stupid." She explained.

"Let them think what they want. It would be a child created in love."

"Oh my god what's Louise going to think? She wasn't too happy with us getting married. She thought I just buried George and went to the next man, so I had to explain to a woman who has lost a husband and son barely a year apart that her son cheated on me and left his pregnant wife for his mistress." She explained, almost in tears. It killed Callie to have to tell Louise what had happened between her and George. Louise couldn't believe that her son had done such a thing but she apologized over and over again for what had happened. Callie wouldn't have it. She told Louise what George had said as he died and the woman just cried in Callie's arms. Alex pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

"Callie, Louise will not think that another baby will replace Trinity in your heart. She is smarter than that. She'll be happy for you, just like any other woman would be, well except maybe Izzie." He said, chuckling at his last comment. Callie elbowed him.

"You really do know how to comfort a girl don't you?" she aid, looking back at him, smiling. Alex shrugged.

"Eh, I do my best." He said. Callie smiled and turned in his arms, placing her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and then pulled away.

"We can do this?" she asked. Alex leaned his head in and rested his forehead against her, staring into her eyes.

"We can do this." He repeated. Callie sighed and turned her head to check the clock. The three minutes were up. She quickly turned her head back to Alex.

"You check it. I can't." she said, shaking her head. Alex smiled and kissed her fore head before releasing her. Callie put her finger in her mouth and nervously chewed on her nail as she watched her husband pick up the test and look at it for a moment. He didn't say anything for what Callie thought to be forever.

"Well?" she asked, nervously. Alex looked up at her and smiled.

"I think we need a new crib." He said, holding up the test for her to see. The positive sign was clear to see. She grabbed the test from him and stared at it for a minute. Alex stood there waiting for her to respond. She looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"We're having a baby." She said, softy. Alex moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We're having a baby." He repeated. Callie smiled wider and dropped the test to the floor. Alex wrapped his arms tighter around her and lifted her from the floor, spinning as he kissed her. She laughed as he spun her.

"Alex, put me down before I puke all over you." She said, giggling. He put her down and let go of her. He disappeared into the bedroom. She ducked her out of the door to see as Alex lifted Trinity from her bouncer and spin her around, kissing her cheeks. The small girl giggled in her daddy's arms.

"We're having a baby! You're going to be a big sister." He said, smiling. Callie leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her family. She placed her hand over her stomach and looked down at it.

"Welcome to the family little one." She said smiling. She looked up just as Alex approached her. Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked at her. Callie smiled up at him and kissed him softly. Once she pulled away she looked over at her beautiful little girl. She reached her hand up and touched her cheek. Her family was perfect in every way. She was scared before but now that this baby was a reality she couldn't wait for it to arrive. She could just hear Addison now. She was going to talk about birth control and that it was made for a reason, but Callie didn't care. This baby was part of her love for Alex and that was all she had to remind herself of. Sure he was a perfect father to Trinity but this baby was his child, his flesh and blood and that made their bond stronger, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of Trinity having her daddy. She hoped that the child she was carrying would be a boy, that way Trinity got to be daddy's little girl and keep him wrapped around that adorable little finger. Callie finally giggled at herself and was happy that her ramblings were in her head because she knew Alex would think she was crazy.

"Ok, now that we know why mommy got sick, why don't we go out for Trinity's first Halloween and get a bunch of candy that mommy and daddy will eat." Alex said, smiling. Callie smiled and playfully smacked his chest.

"We can share, I'll let her at least taste a lollipop." She said giggling. Alex smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek. The ringing of the doorbell signaled that it was time to go. The three of them grabbed the remaining items needed for the trick or treating rendezvous and left the house for an evening of soon to be candy filled frenzy.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters! Shonda Rhimes does and hopefully this strike will end and she can get back to writing her amazing show!

Callie sat in the resident's lounge rubbing her tiny baby bump. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again and approaching her daughters first birthday. Everything happened so fast and she wanted it to stop and slow down. She looked down at her left and smiled at the beautiful set that adorned her finger. Alex had outdone himself with it. She looked up at the door as it opened. There stood Louise O'Malley, her eyes brimming over with tears. Callie pulled her self from her seat and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. Today was the anniversary of George's death. Callie had thrown herself into her paperwork, to take her mind off it. She didn't want to have to think about it.

"Louise, I'm so sorry." Callie whispered. Louise pulled away and wiped away the tears that streamed down her face.

"I know, it's been a year but I still can't believe my Georgie is gone. He didn't even get to see his daughter." She said, her sobs becoming stronger. Callie led Louise over to a chair and sat her down, pulling a chair over and sitting down in front of her. Louise looked up at her and placed her hand on Callie's knee.

"I know what George did to you was wrong, but I know he loved you. He was just confused about the whole thing. I know he was." She said, looking up at her. Callie nodded and placed her hand on top of hers.

"I know he loved me, I don't doubt that at all. He loved Trinity too. Meredith told me he was so excited about her. I want you to know, that I'll always love him." She explained. Louise smiled and reached over and touched Callie's belly just as the baby began to move.

"Pregnancy suits you very well. I know I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about everything. Alex seems like a wonderful man and love Trinity so much and I can tell he loves you very much as well." She explained. Callie smiled at her. She was just upset that this child wasn't her son's child. She had no ties to this baby. And that hurt. Callie could see the look of despair in her eyes and she placed her hand on top of Louise's.

"Louise, Alex couldn't love Trinity anymore if she were his own daughter. But he will never replace George. Alex tells her stories all the time about him. When he rocks her to sleep he tells her about how brave and kind her daddy was and how much he loves her and how much he wanted to be here for her. As far as this baby is concerned, he has a wonderful grandmother in you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you to be apart of his life as much as possible. I want him growing up calling you grandma because Alex's mother isn't around anymore and my mother thinks this baby is a mistake. So he's going to need one and I can't think of a better one than you." She explained, smiling down at her. Louise looked up at her, and smiled.

"Really? You want me to be in his, wait it's a boy?" she asked, a smile spread widely across her face. Callie giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it's a boy. We didn't want to find out but Alex spent a lot of time in gynie and he can read an ultrasound with ease. There was no hiding from us. But yes it's a boy. Matthew Alexander Karev is his name. But don't you tell Alex; we swore not to tell anyone his name until he was born." She explained. The baby kicked in response to his name, causing both women to smile.

"I missed this with Trinity. I just couldn't face you and watch you carry my grandchild, knowing that my son was gone and would never see her. I'm sorry for that but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I accept the duty of being Matty's grandma." She said smiling. Callie giggled at the little nickname Louise had given him.

"Matty, that's cute. It's only reserved for his grandma though." She said, smiling. Callie leaned over and hugged her. The door creaked open and Callie looked behind her to see her husband standing in the doorway, Trinity bouncing happily on her daddy's hip.

"Somebody misses her mommy." He said, as Callie got up. Trinity reached out to Callie and she gladly swept her daughter into her arms. She placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek and ticked her side. Trinity giggled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Mama!" she squealed. Louise smiled and walked over to her. She placed a kiss on Trinity's cheek.

"Grandma loves you so much. Callie can I steal her away for the day? I want to spend today with her." She asked. Callie smiled set the little girl on the floor. She immediately started crawling all over the lounge and the pulled herself up to a standing position, using a chair to help.

"Of course. I would rather her be with you than in the daycare." She said, hugging her.

"Thank you Callie." She said, hugging her back.

"Guys look!" Alex yelled from the door. They looked over at him and saw him pointing over at Trinity. Both women turned their heads around just in time to watch Trinity take a few steps. Callie's smiled widened and she let go of Louise and moved closer to her. She bent down and held her arms out to Trinity.

"Come on sweetie. Come to mommy." She said. Trinity smiled widely and took the few wobbly steps toward her mother. Callie swept her up into her arms and planted kisses all over her face.

"You did it baby girl, and Grandma got to see it!" she exclaimed, continuing to kiss her daughter. Trinity giggled and held her arms out to Alex. Callie handed her over to him and she kissed Alex's cheek.

"Thank you. How did you know those were daddy's favorites?" he asked, causing the little girl to laugh. She grabbed Alex's nose and both women giggled at him trying to get his nose back.

"Who would have thought Alex Karev would throw his bad boy front away for a little girl." Callie said, putting her arm around his waist. Alex leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Well her mommy had a lot to do with it." He said, smiling at her. Louise smiled at them. She knew that Callie and Trinity were in wonderful hands. Alex truly loved them with all his heart. She had no doubt that Trinity would have a wonderful life with him as her daddy. She reached her arms out and Trinity nearly leapt out of Alex's arms into hers. She kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Nana!" she said, but barely understandable. Louise looked up at Callie and smiled widely.

"Did she just says Nana?" she asked, excitedly. Callie nodded and giggled a little.

"Yes, she's been working on it. I guess she was ready to just say it."

"That's music to my ears!" Louise said, hugging the little girl more. Callie and Alex's beepers went off and they groaned.

"Emergency in the pit. We have to go Louise. Her things are down in the nursery. Just tell them your name and they'll let you take her. Your name is on the list of approved people." She explained and then leaned in to hug her. She kissed Trinity's cheek and fixed her pigtails.

"You have a good time with grandma. Mommy will see you later, unless grandma wants to keep her over night, which is ok with mommy." She said, smiling over at Louise. Callie knew that Trinity wouldn't be coming home tonight due to the smile across Louise's face.

"Ok, let's go daddy before Mommy gets in trouble for not getting there fast enough. Bye Louise!" she said, as she pulled Alex from the room. The linked hands and walked down to the pit together.

3 Weeks Later

Callie walked around the house, trying to get up the stairs to get Trinity's birthday present from her room. Granted she was only a year old, Callie couldn't help to get her this gift. She grabbed the box and walked out of the room. Alex and Callie had argued over this gift but they had finally agreed on it. She walked down the stairs and smiled at the chaos going on in her house. Kids from the daycare were running amuck and the adults happily chatted with one another. The house had puked pink and white. Callie couldn't help it. She was the rock star type of person, but Trinity was all girl and Alex had seen to that. Trinity had him wrapped around her little finger and Alex knew it. She smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen. Alex was strapping Trinity into her high chair, as Miranda tried to round everyone into the kitchen for presents and cake. Once everyone was settled, Callie set the present on the table with the others and started the round of 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone joined in and Trinity clapped her hands together, giggling at everyone. When finished, Callie blew the candle out on the tiny cupcake that was meant for Trinity. Alex stripped her shirt off her, before Callie set the pink frosted cupcake in front of her. Trinity giggled and dug into the cupcake, smearing pink frosting and chocolate cake all over the top of the high chair and herself. Callie passed cupcakes to the children as Miranda cut the cake for the adults. Callie leaned in to kiss the top of Trinity's head and Trinity offered her mother a bite of her cake. Callie obliged and took put Trinity's hand in her mouth and sucked off the icing. Trinity giggled again and put her hands on the sides of Callie's face, signaling she wanted another kiss. Callie kissed her daughter then pulled away, licking the icing off her lips and using a napkin to wipe the cake from her cheeks. She tossed a towel to Alex as she walked across the kitchen to get Trinity's cup.

"Clean her off before she opens her presents. I don't want her to ruin what ever clothes she gets." She explained, as she screwed the top off Trinity's cup. She poured some milk into the cup and tightly put the lid back on. She set the cup on the counter as Alex handed Trinity to her. She sat down on a chair and announced that it was time for presents. Callie helped Trinity open her presents. She had gotten many new toys and clothes. Too much pink for Callie's liking but she didn't mind. Louise had gotten her a foldable playhouse. It was too cute. It had even come with a chair that Trinity could sit in. It was now time for the big present from Callie and Alex. Alex pulled the lid off of the box and reached in. Callie watched Trinity stare at Alex with wide as he pulled out a tiny Yorkshire terrier puppy. It was the perfect size for Trinity. She squealed and held her hands out, demanding for the puppy. Alex walked over and held the puppy as Trinity ran her tiny hand over the soft fur.

"Be easy. She's a baby." Callie reminded her.

"Baby." Trinity repeated. Callie laughed.

"I think Trinity just named her puppy." She said. Everyone laughed and the little puppy barked. It was an adorable little squeak. Callie's smile fell and Alex saw it.

"Cal, are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Take her." She said, handing Trinity to him. He gave the puppy to Louise and took Trinity. Callie stood up and grabbed her head. Everything around her began to spin. Miranda grabbed her arm as she began to stumble.

"Callie you need to sit down." She said. Callie shook her head and mumbled something before everything around her went black and she felt her feet give away beneath her. Alex set Trinity down and rushed to her, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Somebody call 911!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy! As much as I wish I did, I don't! Got it? Good!

_A/N: I decided not to be evil and not make you wait for the update!_

Callie slowly came too, as the sound of Alex's voice rang through her ears. She could feel his hand, tightly grasped around hers. She fluttered her eyes open and then squeezed the shut as the blinding white light entered them. She opened them slowly to allow her eyes to adjust.

"W…What happened?" she asked, in a whisper. Alex stood to his feet and pushed her hair away from her face. He kissed her forehead and left his lips linger there for a moment.

"Oh thank god you're awake. You collapsed at the party." He explained. Callie's eyes widened as her hand flew to her stomach.

"Is he ok?" she asked. Alex placed his other hand on top of hers and closed his eyes. His silence scared her. She didn't know what was going on or if her baby was ok.

"Alex, tell me he's ok." She demanded. He looked over at the monitor that was watching the baby's heart rate.

"He's ok, for now. But the fall brought on premature labor. They're trying to stop it but he's being just as stubborn as you are. They are pumping steroids through your IV hoping it will make his lungs stronger. They said if it doesn't stop soon they are going to have to take him. He's too small for you to deliver him and his lungs can't handle the stress." He explained in a soft tone. Alex was scared but he tried to remain the strong one for Callie. Callie began to cry, shaking her head.

"No, he can't. It's too soon. I'm 6 ½ months, Alex, he's too small." She replied, as she started to panic. Her heart rate skyrocketed and causing the baby to stress as well, as his heart rate began to drop. The alarms went off and Alex grabbed both of Callie's hands.

"Callie you need to calm down. It's stressing him. Please calm down." He said, breathing deeply, trying to get her follow his lead. Callie looked into his eyes and calmed her breathing. Her heart rate began to decline and the baby's returned to normal. Callie placed her hand over her stomach. She was terrified of possibly losing him. He was too early.

"Why did I collapse?" she asked. She just got really dizzy and the last thing she remembered was Miranda telling her to sit down.

"Your blood pressure was through the roof when the paramedics got to the house. Oh God, Callie I've never been more scared in my life. You wouldn't wake up. You've been out for the past few hours. They have you on so many medicines including an epidural, in case they have to do an emergency c-section." He explained. Callie pulled him closer to her and held on to him. She cried into his chest. She was blaming herself but she knew there was nothing she could have done. The door creaked open and the ob on call came in. Callie sighed heavily. The older woman walked further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, then placed her hand on Callie's knee.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. I'm Dr. Morris. How are you feeling?" she asked. Callie wiped away her tears and sighed.

"Better if you tell me he's going to be in there for a little longer." She said, trying to smile. Dr. Morris sighed and looked over at the monitor.

"You're still contracting despite our efforts to stop them. I'm going to check to see if you're still dilating. If you are, we're going to take him." She explained calmly. Callie bit her bottom lip and nodded. She raised her knees as Dr. Morris slipped on a pair of gloves and some gel. She pulled back the blanket, placing one hand on Callie's knee.

"Just try to relax, I know it's harder than it sounds. But just try." She said. Callie relaxed as much as she could and Dr. Morris slipped her fingers inside. Callie moved her hips back. Alex squeezed her hand and Callie put her head to the side, trying not to think of the actions going on between her legs.

"I'm sorry Callie, I know it uncomfortable but I'm almost done." Dr. Morris said softly. Callie nodded her head, squeezing hers eyes shut. Alex leaned over and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Dr. Morris finally pulled her hands away and slipped off her gloves.

"Callie I'm sorry but you're dilating more than we would like. I'm going to get the OR set up. We need to deliver him before he shows any more signs of distress. The nurse will be in to prep you." She explained. Callie put her knees back down and rolled to her side. She began to cry again and nodded her head. Her son was coming today whether she wanted him to come or not. Dr. Morris gave Alex a look of apology and then walked out of the room. Alex climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be ok. If he's anything like you, which I think he is, he'll put up one hell of a fight." He explained. Callie could only nod her head. Alex kissed her cheek and they laced their fingers together across her stomach.

"Alex, I'm scared. He's too small." She whispered.

"I know baby. I'm scared too. He's just anxious to get out here and see his wonderful mother." He explained. Callie tried to smile but it just wouldn't come. Her baby was going to have to fight to live. She was a doctor she knew the possible complications of a baby being born this early. Right now she wished she wasn't a doctor. That way she wouldn't have to look at the facts. She knew his lungs weren't developed enough for him to breathe on his own or that she couldn't nurse him when he was hungry. She was mainly terrified of losing him. Callie turned her head and saw the nurse come in, ready to prep Callie for the c-section. Alex climbed off the bed and kissed his wife repeatedly.

"I'll be right there holding your hand. You stay strong ok? He needs his mommy to be strong." He said, and left the room to go get ready for the surgery. He decided that he wouldn't even watch as Dr. Morris pulled the baby out. As an OB resident he couldn't allow himself to watch. He knew the complications more than Callie did. He had experienced them all first hand. As he put on the scrubs and cap, he finally let himself break down. He leaned against the wall and cried. He remained so calm for Callie but now he had to let go of his pain. He put his face in his hands and sobbed. When feeling a hand touch his shoulder he pulled his hands away from his face to see Miranda standing there. He wrapped his arms around the shorter woman and cried. She hugged him back, rubbing his back.

"I know you're scared, Alex. Just stay strong. He's in the best hands possible." She whispered.

"I know but he's my son. It's different when you're on the other end. You know that."

"I know, trust me I know. He's a fighter and so is his mother. She's the most stubborn person I know."

Alex pulled away and smiled a little.

"Good, now get in there before your wife begins to freak. Wipe away those tears before she sees them." She said, pushing him toward the OR. Alex wiped away his tears and walked into the OR. He walked up to Callie, who was already draped and ready to go. He sat down on the stool and took her hand. He kissed her forehead just as Dr. Morris stepped into the OR.

"Are we ready to have a baby?" she asked. Callie nodded and Alex relayed the message to Dr. Morris. She picked up the scalpel and placed it right against Callie's stomach.

"Ok, here we go." She said, and cut into Callie's stomach. Callie looked up at Alex and sighed.

"Talk to me. Keep me calm." She told him. Alex nodded and tried to think of what to say to her.

"Ok, think about our honeymoon, where our little man was conceived. Think of the white sand between your toes and the crystal clear water we played in. Do you remember the day we went to the reef?" he asked. Callie nodded.

"I was scared that something was going to bite my foot and it was going to have to be amputated. Good thing I'm married to an ortho surgeon huh? You could have performed McGuyver surgery right there." He said smiling. Callie smiled at him. Their little talk was interrupted when Dr. Morris announced that she had made the cut to the uterus and it was a matter of seconds until the baby was born.

"Alex, please look. I know you don't want to but please? For me?" Alex nodded and kissed her forehead before standing up. Alex watched as Dr. Morris pulled a tiny foot up. He was breech. She grabbed the second foot and pulled his son out. She cut the cord and handed him off to the pediatrician who took him to an incubator. He wasn't breathing. Alex hadn't expected him to be able to. He watched closely as they ventilated him almost immediately. Callie turned her head to see him, but she couldn't get a look at him because of the doctors and nurses surrounding him.

"Can you see him?" she asked Alex. He turned around and sat back down on the stool.

"Yes, he's beautiful Callie. He's so tiny though. He has a little bit of black hair on the top of his head, but that's all I could see." He explained.

"We're taking him to the NICU now, Dr. Karev do you want to come with us?" a nurse asked. Alex looked down at Callie, asking her if he wanted him to go.

"Go with him. Watch him, make sure he's ok." She told him. Alex got up and walked over to him.

"Let her see him first. She won't be able to for a few days." He told the nurse. The nurse nodded and wheeled the incubator over to her and she placed her hand on the hard plastic now protecting her son. He was so small. She started to cry harder. The nurse opened the flap so she could touch him before he was taken. Callie slipped her hand in side and traced her finger down his tiny leg. He was so beautiful. The tube helping him breathe was killing Callie to see.

"Hey Matthew, it's your mommy. I love you. You have to fight for us and your sister." She whispered.

"We have to go." The nurse said. Callie nodded and pulled her hand out and watched as the door was shut. Her tears fell down her cheeks as her son was taken away from her. She wouldn't be able to see him for a while, let alone hold him.

2 Hours later

Callie woke up to find Alex sitting in her room, his hand held hers, but he was asleep. She nudged him with her other hand and he woke up.

"Hey." He whispered. Callie ran her hand over her stomach. Her baby was actually here. She had hoped that it was some horrible nightmare.

"How is he?" she asked. Alex reached into his pocket and handed her three Polaroid pictures of their tiny little boy. Callie traced her fingers over the image of her son, her tears flowing. He had tubes and wires everywhere. The diaper they had him in was bigger than his body.

"He can't breathe on his own but that's expected for a baby his size. He's so small Callie. He weighs barely 3 pounds. He's sedated, because of the tube, but he can grip my finger. His heart is strong but they are keeping a very close eye on him. The first 24 hours are the most critical. But he's such a fighter Cal. He's also very stubborn. Every time a nurse tried to touch him he pulled away his arms and legs. It took the ten minutes to get his IV in. Once his meds went in they were able to get their work done. He's beautiful Callie. As you can see he has black hair and your skin color, but he has my nose and chin. And my feet, poor kid." He explained. Callie smiled and traced her hand over the long foot in the picture.

"He's going to be ok. He has to be. I can't lose another child. I can't." she said, laying her head on his shoulder. Alex wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

"I know baby. He's a fighter. We have to stay strong for him. He needs us to be strong. By the way your mother called and she's sorry for everything she said about Matthew. She's blaming herself for this." He explained. Callie chuckled a bit.

"Let her think that. She said Matthew was a mistake. I'll set her straight once she can't take the guilt anymore." She said.

'Cal, that's not very mature." He replied. Callie just shrugged her shoulders.

"She's not been a very mature person either. She wouldn't even come down here for her grand-daughters birthday!" she told him. Alex knew better than to try to fight her. He had experienced plenty of Callie's little tantrums.

"Ok, how about you get some rest." He suggested. Callie nodded. She was exhausted and they had her on pain meds.

"Only if you hold me. I don't know how well I'm going to sleep, knowing I can't even hold my son." She whispered. Alex climbed into the bed and kicked his shoes off. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"Just try ok. He needs his mommy to be rested and well." He whispered back. Callie nodded and closed her eyes. He felt her breathing slow and even out and planted a kiss onto her head. He lead his head back and looked up at the ceiling and began to pray.

"Hey, I know I've not talked to you as much as I should. Here's the deal. You gave me this wonderful woman, for reason I don't know. You decided that I needed a son to add to the perfect little girl you're allowing me to raise as my own. And for some reason you decided it's best for my son to come early. So I'm asking you, no begging you to not take him away from us. That little boy means so much to, too many people. Please rethink whatever plan you have of taking him away. He's my little boy, and his mother needs him to stay here. If you have one more miracle left for me and his mother please let this be it." He whispered, before closing his eyes and letting his sleep take over.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: We know the drill people!**_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The Best Medicine had taken over! LOL!_

Callie sat outside of the NICU in her wheelchair that she was forced to remain in, scared to go into the room that surrounded her son. She saw the incubator that held him, and her heart sank seeing her son helpless. His little body looked so tiny compared to the nurses that handled him. Her hands were clutched to her chest, fighting the tears that stung beneath her eyes. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She knew that hand. It was her husband. Alex pressed a kiss onto her cheek and joined her gaze on their son.

"Are you going in?" he asked softly. Callie shook her head.

"Not yet. I need to get the courage up to go in and see him up close like that. Because the moment I do, big strong mommy will be no more. I'll lose it knowing there's nothing I can do to help him." She said, softly. She placed her hand on his and laid her head against them.

"I know baby. He's a little fighter. You hear what Meredith said; he's been fighting them with everything. He's just as stubborn as you." He said, leaning over and kissing her head.

"I'm so scared Alex. He's so small. He hasn't even had the chance to live and now he has to fight to even breathe." She said, with a soft voice, her gaze still on her son. He was near the back in an open, incubator making it easier for the nurses and doctors to take care of him. Callie wanted nothing more then to run in there and hold him in her arms. But she knew all she was able to do was touch him. She didn't think that would be enough. She wanted to cradle him against her chest and let her heartbeat be the thing that calmed him. Right now he couldn't even cry; she had no clue what he sounded like.

"Are you ready to go in?" Alex asked, kneeling beside the chair, placing his hand on her knee.

"Alex…I…"

"Callie you can do this. He needs his mother, to be there for him." He responded. Callie just nodded her head.

"That's my girl." He said, kissing her cheek. He stood and wheeled her into the NICU. The nurses all smiled brightly at them. Matthew Karev was their little VIP patient, because of his parents. Callie tried her best to return the smiles, but she wanted to get to Matthew before she changed her mind. As his incubator came closer, her heart started beating faster. She knew what to expect but seeing it in person wasn't at all what she thought it would be. Seeing him hooked up to machines and his little chest being manually filled with air, broke her heart. She finally let her tears go. Big strong mommy was officially out the window.

"Dr. Karev, Dr. Torres, you can touch him if you'd like. He responds to touch and your voice." One of the nurses said, softly. Callie bit her bottom lip and nodded. She slowly reached out and gently touched the bottom of his tiny foot.

"Alex help me up." She said, looking up at him. Alex nodded and helped her from the chair. He held on to her as she walked near his head. She cupped her hand around the top of his head and leaned over to kiss his head.

"Hey, there Matty. It's mommy, and daddy is here too. Listen, you need to fight for us ok? Now I know how you love having all these pretty nurses with your attention, but we want you to come home." She said, leaning over a little more. She got close to his ear and then whispered.

"Mommy needs you to get better. Please do this for me." She said, kissing his cheek. Alex reached around her and ran his finger over his chest.

"Hey big guy. You're mommy here is going crazy worrying about you." He said, smiling over at Callie. She looked up at him, just at the monitors started going off.

"What's happening?" Callie asked, frantically. She looked at the monitors but all medical knowledge left her completely. This was her son; her doctor brain was being overridden by mother mode. Alex had to pull her away from the baby, so the nurses could get in to check him. Callie couldn't watch, she buried her head in Alex's chest and cried. Alex wrapped his arms around her and put his head down, resting it on top of her head.

"You need to leave now. I'm so sorry." One of the nurses said, with an apologetic look. Alex knew they couldn't do their job with them in there. He nodded and helped Callie out of the room.

"Let's go back to you room," he whispered, once he got her out of the room.

"No, I'm not leaving him! I didn't get to hold him when he was born. For the past two days, I've only been able to look at pictures of him. Damn it Alex, I'm not leaving." She yelled.

"Shhh, baby, ok. We won't leave." He said, pulling her closer to him. He turned his back to the window so Callie wouldn't see what was going on. He ran his hand down her back, trying to calm her. She trembled in his arms from her sobs, nearly gasping to breath between them. Meredith ran in, past the two of them into the NICU. Alex looked over his shoulder to see them doing CPR on him. His heart sank. He pulled Callie closer and quickly turned his head away. Callie couldn't see them doing that to him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Meredith came out of the NICU and tapped Alex on the shoulder. Callie looked up at her, her eyes swollen and red from crying.

"Is he ok?" she asked, her voice cracking. Meredith sighed and prepared herself for what she had to say.

"Matthew's lung collapsed, I had to put in a chest tube. Also his heart stopped and we don't know why. Dr. Hahn is in there now. He's stable for now but he's not out of the woods yet. We won't know anything until Dr. Hahn finishes her exam. I'm so sorry." Meredith explained. Callie grabbed Alex and once again buried himself in his chest. She couldn't believe this was happening to her little boy. She had thought all the bad in her life had disappeared the moment her daughter was born and she married Alex. Alex closed his eyes and hugged her to him. The door creaked open and Dr. Hahn stepped out, sighing heavily.

"Callie, Alex, can I speak with you?" she explained. Callie looked up at her and nodded.

"Come with me." She said, motioning for them to follow her. Meredith brought out the wheelchair and Alex helped her into it. He pushed her behind Dr. Hahn as she led them into an empty conference room. She sat down and motioned for Alex to do the same. He sat in a chair next to Callie and took her hands in his and put them on the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Callie asked, squeezing Alex's hands.

Erica sighed, and ran her hand over her face. She then folded her hands together and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Callie, Alex, Matthew…" she stared.

"Matty." Callie corrected her.

"Ok, Matty is very small. When I did his EGK and echocardiogram, I found that his heart is underdeveloped. His heart is smaller than it should be and it unable to work well. It's over working to keep him alive. He's going to need a heart transplant if he's going to make it to his first birthday. I've had him put on the donor list and due to his size and the nature of his problem he is at the top of the list. I'm so sorry." She explained. She got up and left the two of them in the room alone. Callie's tears once again started to flow. Alex leaned over and laid his head on their hands. Callie moved and laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, I can't lose him I've already lost one child, I can't lose another, especially now that I've seen him and touched him. Losing the other baby was horrible for me and I hadn't even known that baby. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost Matty." She said, through her sobs. Alex rose and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried. He couldn't lose his son either.

"I know, Callie. But what's there to do?" He asked through his own tears. Callie nodded in his chest and clung to him for dear life as she cried.

"Call Addison. I want her here." Callie said. Alex nodded and picked up his phone. He dialed her number and held it to his ear.

"Addison it's Alex. Could you come here? Callie needs you." He asked.

"Sure Alex, but what's going on? Did something happen?" she asked.

"It's the baby. He was born two days ago. He's unable to breathe on his on and we just found out he needs a heart transplant. Callie's a mess. Can you please come?"

"Alex, let me talk to her."

"She wants to talk to you." He said, handing her the phone.

'Addie?" she asked, her pain coming through her voice.

"Oh god, Cal. I'm sorry. I'm coming. I'll be there tomorrow."

'Thank you Addison. Oh God Addie, I can't lose him. He so small and so helpless, I can't do anything."

"Oh, Callie I'm sorry. Have you named him yet?"

"His name is Matthew Alexander, we've been calling him Matty. Please Addie hurry. I need you."

"Consider me already there. I have to go. I'm walking into Naomi's office now. I love you, and I'll be there ASAP!" She said and hung up the phone. Callie flipped it shut and handed it back to Alex.

'She's on her way." She said, laying her head on table, her shoulders shaking from her crying.

"I know. What are we going to do?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulders. Callie just shrugged. There were only two things for them to do. Hope and pray that a heart would become available, so their son would live.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. The wonderful Shonda Rhimes does but lately she has disappointed me with the lack of Sara in the episodes! We need more of her amazingness!

Callie couldn't stand it. Not only did she have a daughter still in diapers at home to take care of, she had a sick infant who wasn't strong enough to even leave the hospital until he receives a new heart. Louise had been a saint for the past few weeks. She kept Trinity while Alex and Callie spent s few of their nights at the hospital, just watching over him. Her maternity leave was up and she had to return to work, Richard had given her more time then what she had originally been given to her, due to the circumstances. At least she didn't have the worry of Chief Resident anymore.

"Alex, I can't go back to work, knowing he's up there. I'm going to be seeing patients and worrying about our son. Wanting to make sure he's warm enough and that he's ok. I mean I know I'm a wreck when we're home, but it's going to be worse while I'm there, knowing he's just a few floors away from me but I can't see him." She explained, sitting on their bed, still in her pajamas. Alex dropped his shirt on the floor and walked over to her. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Cal, you can do this. Matty is in capable hands, now that Addison is here. She hasn't left his side since she got here, minus the few cases she's bee working. And hello his father is neo-natal. I'll be there all day, though I'm not allowed to work with him, he'll be just a few feet away from me. You can do this, Callie. I have faith in you." He explained. She wiped away her tears. She had cried more in the past year than ever before in her life.

"Ok, but you promise you'll page me if anything happens. Anything Alex, do you understand? If I'm in surgery pull me out."

"I promise, now go get dressed, while I go get Trinity up." He said, pressing a kiss on to her cheek. She nodded and he left.

He walked into the room, to find his little girl standing in her crib. She opened her arms to him.

"Dada!" she squealed. Alex smiled and walked over to her, picking her up out of the crib.

"Hey there angel. Can daddy have a kiss?" he asked her. She responded by planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

"That's the best kiss I've ever had." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Let's get you dressed. You're going back with grandma today. Mommy and daddy have to go to work." He explained to her, but she paid no attention to him and grabbed his nose. Alex grabbed her hand and blew raspberries onto it, causing her to giggle.

"Come on silly girl." He said, walking over to her closet. He looked at the numerous clothes and couldn't decide what to dress her in.

"Ok, you choose." He said, looking at Trinity." He held her out and she reached for one of her outfits.

"This works, now we have to change your diaper and find the leggings that go with this and we'll be all set, minus your hair. I'll try, but I'm pretty sure mommy will re-fix it." He said, opening the top drawer of her dresser. He found the brown leggings that went with the pink baby doll dress she had chosen. He placed her on the changing table and changed her.

'There, you look like the princess you are." He said, picking her back up. Trinity giggled and kissed his nose.

"Why thank you. Now what to do with this hair."

"Mama!" she yelled, peering over Alex's shoulder. Trinity struggled to get out of his arms. He set her on the ground and she walked over to her. Callie leaned over and picked her up.

"Good morning sweetie. Did daddy pick this out?" she asked, kissing Trinity's cheek. Trinity returned the kiss.

"She did, I had no part in it" he said, as Callie handed her to him.

"Take her, so I can fix that hair. I regret giving her that." She said, picking up the small brush and ran it through her hair. Trinity's raven curls fell just to her shoulder and Callie refused to get them cut. Her hair grew as fast as Callie's. She pulled it up into pigtails and topped them off with pink bows.

"There." She said, kissing her cheek. Trinity reached up and tried to pull out the ribbons. Callie pushed her hand away.

"No, leave them alone." She scolded. Trinity put her hands down and looked to Alex with her pouty face.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going against your mommy." He said, kissing her cheek. Callie glared at him and then rolled her eyes. He was such a coward when it came to the two of them.

"You've got it bad. Just put her shoes on and let's go before I change my mind again." She said, leaving Trinity's room. Alex sighed and pulled Trinity closer to him.

"We need to help mommy feel better. She's worried about your little brother, Matty."

"Matty?" she repeated, tilting her head to the side and staring at Alex, like he was an idiot.

"Oh never mind. Let's get your shoes on. Grandma will be waiting for you." He said, grabbing the pink ballet flats, with a strap. He slipped them on and then put Trinity's jacket on her.

Louise met them in the driveway and snatched her granddaughter from her car seat.

'Hey, there sweetie." She said, kissing her cheek. Callie handed her the diaper bag and kissed Trinity once more.

"How are you holding up?" Louise asked, as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"I'm ok, I guess. He's all I think about and seeing him helpless like that is killing me. I can't do anything to help him. I've not even held him. I can touch him and talk to him, but I have no clue what he feels like to be in my arms. I'm so afraid to lose him." She explained, as she fidgeted with the zipper on Trinity's jacket.

"Just keep hoping, Callie. I'll keep praying ok? You call me with any updates."

"I will. Thank you Louise."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?"

"I'm sorry. Bye, mom." She said, getting back in the car. She waved at them and Louise raised Trinity's arm and waved at them as they pulled out of the driveway.

Callie sat in complete silence as they drove the distance to Seattle Grace. Alex gently reached over the console and took her head. He gently squeezed it as she looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. As the hospital came into view Callie's heart began to rapidly start beating.

"Alex, stop, I can't do this. I can't, please don't make me. I'll go tomorrow, not today, please." She begged. Alex pulled to the side and turned to her.

"Baby, you can do this. You can do anything."

"I don't know. How can I when he's up there?"

"You see him when you can. I promise I'll page you with any news."

"Ok, just go and get there while I'm saying yes." She said. Alex pulled back into the street and drove the few blocks to the hospital. He pulled into the lot and parked. Callie took a deep breath and sat in the car for a few moments. She was startled when Alex pulled her door open and extended his arm to her. She took it and he lead her into the hospital.

"I need to see him first. Just let me see him." She said, as they stepped on to the elevator. Alex nodded and pressed the 6th floor. Alex wrapped his arm around her and she held onto the front of his shirt as they rode in silence.

Addison greeted them as they stepped off the elevator. She flashed them a smile and pulled Callie into a hug.

"How are you? I know today must be a train wreck for you."

"You have no idea. Can we see him before I start my shift?"

"Of course. Come on." She said, leading them into the NICU. Callie walked over to Matty and smiled at the tiny form. She handed her purse and coat to Addison and then ran her hand down the top of his head. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss onto his head and then ran her finger across his cheek. He had gained a little more weight but he was still so tiny.

"Hey there, little guy. Mommy's here." She whispered. Matty moved his arms close to his chest, so that his tiny fists were touching Callie's hand.

"He knows you. I told you just keep talking to him. He can hear every word." Addison explained, placing her hand on Callie's shoulder.

"I can do this." She muttered to herself. She kissed him once more.

"Mommy has to go now, but I promise I'll see you when I can ok? Be good, and try not to give Aunt Addie and these nurses a hard time." She whispered to Matty. Addison giggled a bit and hugged Callie once more.

"He's going to be ok." She whispered.

"I know. Thank you Addison, for just being here."

"It's my job as your best friend. I'll always be here when you need me."

"I'll remember that. I have to go before I decided to stay in here."

"Ok, go on get out of here."

"Bye, I love you Matty. You too Alex. Meet me for lunch?" she asked, as she kissed his cheek.

"As always. Love you." He said, kissing her lips and she walked out, glancing back before the door closed completely.

Callie stood in the OR, placing a rod and pins into a 5-year-old's femur. She had fallen off a swing and nearly shattered it. She was placing the last screw when her pager went off from across the room. Callie's eyes widened and she looked up as a scrub nurse picked it up.

"Dr. Torres, it's a 911 from the NICU." She said.

"Page another ortho to finish this, I have to go. Page them now!" she said, placing her tools on a tray and leaving the OR. She quickly pulled her scrub cover and gloves off, running through the halls. She took the stairs two by two as she made her way to the NICU. Her heart fell when she saw, Erica, Alex and Addison standing outside the room, talking.

"What's happened? Is he ok?" she asked, practically yelling. Alex rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Calm down, it's ok."

"Alex, what's going on? Why did you page me 911?" she asked. Alex pulled her back and kissed her deeply.

"They've got a heart! Matty is getting his heart!" Alex said, pulling back. Callie blinked a few times before the words sank in.

"He's getting a heart? He's going be ok?" she asked. Erica and Addison came over, both smiling widely at them.

"Yes, they've got a heart. A drunk driver hit a mother and her 3-month-old daughter. The mother died instantly and the little girl is brain dead. The father wants her organs donated and she's a perfect math for Matty. They are harvesting her organ now. I need your consent to take him into surgery." Erica explained.

"Yes! Take him, save our baby!" Callie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. Addison hugged them both.

"I told you he would be ok." She said, softly. Callie pulled away and smiled and then looked at Alex.

"Our son is going be ok." She said, smiling at him.

"Our son is going to be ok." He repeated, kissing her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I do not own Grey's Anatomy! If I did this plot wouldn't exist, and there would be more Callie in the show!**_

_A/N: I'm apologizing now for this chapter! Please don't hate me!_

Callie paced the family waiting area as Erica Hahn, performed surgery on her three-month-old son. He was so little and so helpless. Alex was sitting in a chair, his head buried in his hands as he silently prayed that Matty's surgery went well. Richard gave both parents the rest of the day off, as soon as he knew about the new heart. She ran her hands through her hair, sighing as Meredith came in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, as she sat down in a chair. Callie looked up at her and sighed.

"As well as any mother who's infant son was undergoing a heart transplant." She said, finally sitting down.

"Yeah, dumb question. Sorry. I'm sure Dr. Hahn is doing her absolute best and Cristina is in there with her if it helps." Meredith said, laying her hand on Callie's knee. Callie was taken aback with the gesture.

"Thanks Meredith, for just being here. Alex and I are grateful for everything you've done with Matty." She said, softly.

"You're welcome. I'm here for you guys. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you and I'm sorry but..."

"Don't worry about it Meredith. You're here when I could use friends the most." She said, placing her hand on top of Meredith's. Someone cleared their throat, bringing everyone out of their moment. Callie looked up to see Erica standing in the doorway with Cristina, at her side. Alex and Callie both shot to their feet and Alex took Callie's hand in his.

"Well?" Callie asked, quickly.

"He pulled through. He in recovery now but we won't know how his body will respond to the new heart for a few more hours. You can go see him, just fair warning he looks worse than it actually is." She explained. Callie and Alex both released the breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Callie leaned against Alex's chest, closing her eyes and smiling. Alex pressed a small kiss on her cheek and pulled her close to him.

"Thank you so much Erica." Callie said, and found herself hugging the cold woman. Erica couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"You're welcome Callie." She said, once she was released. Erica led them from the room and to the small area where Matty was in his incubator. Callie stopped mid-step to collect herself before she could see Matty. She knew her son would have an incision across his chest and that he'd have more wires than before coming from his little body. Due to the surgery he was completely in closed to keep infections away. Cristina handed them both two covers before they could approach him. Callie slipped it on and moved as fast as she could to see him. She placed her hands on the plastic cage that trapped him inside. Addison was standing behind the incubator, going over his chart and writing a few things down.

"How's he doing Addie?" she asked, fighting the tears that stung behind her eyes.

"He's doing good so far. But we have to give him a few hours to know anything for sure." She said, closing his chart. Callie smiled at her and let the tears fall. She wanted badly to touch him but she couldn't, not yet. Alex came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed a kissed onto the back of her head and she smiled.

"He looks so helpless, Alex." She said, softly. She pressed her lips onto the thick plastic.

"He a fighter Callie. He's fighting for us and for Trinity." He replied, placing his hand on top of hers.

That night Callie and Alex celebrated by making love to each other for the first time since Matty's birth. It was sensual and slow but it was worth it. Callie had missed the feel of her husband inside her. Alex had missed the touch of Callie's soft skin against his. He kissed and nipped every inch of her, even traced his finger across the scar from Matty's birth on her lower abdomen. The scar of how her body gave life to their son. After their reunion they fell into a restful sleep for the first time since their son was born. Callie dreamed of Matty and Trinity, playing together in the backyard, with Alex, tossing each of the children in their air. She could feel the smile that was formed upon her lips as her dream replayed over and over in her mind.

The shrill of Callie's phone woke the both of them. Callie groggily reached across the bed to get the phone. A wave of panic filled her head as she saw Addison's number flashing in front of her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked, as she flipped open the phone.

"Cal, you and Alex need to come to the hospital as soon as you can?" Addison said, quickly. Callie sat up quickly, causing Alex, to wrap his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, holding Alex's hands against her chest.

"I can't go into it on the phone, just get here ASAP!" Addison said, and hung up the phone. Callie closed the phone and pulled out of Alex's arms. She climbed off the bed and frantically searched for her clothes.

"Cal, what's going on?" Alex asked, getting up from the bed.

"That was Addison, we have to get to the hospital. Something's wrong, I know it." She said, her tears starting to fall. Alex practically ran to her and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh baby, it's ok. Come on let's get dressed and go then." He said, and kissed her forehead. He leaned over and picked up his boxers and slipped them on. He reached into the dresser and pulled out lounging pants for the both of them and t-shirts. He handed them to Callie who got dressed very quickly. She slipped on her shoes and went to get Trinity from her room. She plucked the sleeping toddler from her crib and walked out of the house, not even saying a word.

The whole drive over, Callie stared out the window, nervously biting on what little nails she had left. Trinity had gone back to sleep the moment the car was in route. Alex tried his best to not think the worse, but why else would Addison call in the middle of the night if something weren't wrong? Alex gently took Callie's hand in his and brought it to his lips, softly kissing each knuckle. Once they arrived, Callie removed Trinity from her car seat and the little raven-haired girl curled against her mother's chest, sleeping soundly as if nothing were happening.

Callie passed Trinity to Meredith who was standing outside of the NICU, with a saddened look across her face. Callie's heart fell as she pushed open the door to see all of Matty's doctors surrounding him and even Richard.

"What's going on?" she asked. Erica looked to Addison to have her explain what was going on. Addison stepped forward and took Callie and Alex's hand's in hers.

"Guys, Matty is rejecting the heart. Erica said you can wait for another heart but she doesn't know how his body will handle another surgery and the chances of him getting another heart so soon are slim to none. He's completely dependant on the respirator and Cal, he's not going to wake up. I'm so sorry Callie." Addison explained. Alex dropped Addison's hand and walked over to his son. Callie stood there, her face expressionless. Her arms fell to her sides, unable to move.

"Cal, what do you want to do?" Alex asked, as he looked over his shoulder. His tears brimming over and sliding down his cheeks. Callie pushed passed Addison and placed her hands on the hard plastic and looked at her son.

"He's tired of fighting, Alex. I know he is. He's doing it to make us happy but we ... we have to let him go." She said softly. Alex took her hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"I know, baby. This isn't a life at all. He's suffering." He whispered, leaning his head against her. Callie began to cry as she looked at Matty from the corner of her eyes.

"He's going to leave us isn't he?"

"I think he has too. He's too good for this world. He's already an angel." He said, his tears falling more freely from his eyes. He pulled Callie into a tight hug and nodded to Addison and Erica. Richard pulled the top of the incubator away as Callie and Alex embraced. She pulled away and sat down in the rocker that Cristina had moved over. She reached in and touched his tiny foot as they began to take away the wires and unhooked him from the monitors. Callie started to hum as they removed the breathing tube. Addison wrapped him in a blue blanket and placed him in Callie's arms for the first time. She began to rock back and forth as the words to the song poured from her mouth. Alex kneeled beside her, his sobs overpowering the soft ones coming from his wife and the other people in the room. Callie felt the last breath leave Matty's tiny body and it felt as if her heart was being ripped from her body. She didn't cry, she stared at the tiny boy in her arms.

When it was over, when her baby breathed no more, Callie realized that she wanted to die with him. She missed him more in that moment than she had missed anyone she had ever known. Carrying him had not been enough time, holding him for such a short span had not been enough to make a memory, and holding him against her chest to breath him in was not enough to imprint his scent on her mind. She wanted to go with him, to carry him through to the next life, but what she did was get to her feet, hand her son to Addison, who stood sobbing in the corner, and walk out of the room.She made it to the hallway before she collapsed. And she never felt the needle injecting her with a sedative, but she felt the gaping hollow that Matty had left in her soul even as she fell asleep.

Callie had slipped into a catatonic state. She wouldn't speak, eat or do anything but lay in the hospital bed she was now in. She curled to her side and stared blankly out of the window, her son's blanket, clutched against her chest. She still hadn't cried. The tears wouldn't fall, her mind had shut down completely. She wanted nothing more than to join her son. She had spoken only once and that was when Alex had showed her the tiny blue suit that Louise had bought. He thought it would be perfect for Matty's funeral. She had shook her head and told him that he needed to be buried in the little blue sleeper Trinity had picked out that said, 'Little Brother'.

At his funeral Callie stared into the air, not looking at the tiny boy that looked so peaceful in the small white casket. She stood away from the prison that would soon trapped her son forever, not wanting to look at the beautiful little boy that was ripped away from her. It was like she was given him as a tease only to be taken away from her for whatever sin she had committed. He didn't deserve it. He deserved to live and deserved to grow up. Trinity deserved to have her little brother and Alex deserved her son. She wished she had gone instead of him. The world deserved to Matthew Alexander Karev.

_I know I'm evil and should be destroyed! I'm sorry!! FORGIVE ME!_


	22. Chapter 22

Her world had become nearly a black hole. She wander though it as if she was being strung along by an imaginary string. She spoke to no one except her patients and then it was to explain procedures. Her bedside manner had dropped. Alex was worried about her. More than he was when Matty had died. Callie had withdrawn herself completely, even from Trinity. She wouldn't hold her, or even look at her. Alex begged her time and time again to just touch her but she wouldn't. Her eating habits were another thing that scared the hell out of him. She wouldn't eat and when she did it was barely enough to keep a bird alive.

It had been nearly two months since Matty was buried beneath a marble stone that read "_Matthew Karev; Our Little Angel_", and Callie's grieving seemed to increase with each passing day. He watched as she came into the cafeteria. His eyes locked with her for a brief moment and he motioned to the empty chair in front of her. She broke the gaze with him and headed to an empty table alone. She had done the same thing everyday since she had come back to work. She mindlessly poked at her salad until she put her hand to her head. Alex watched her carefully as the look on her face changed. She toppled from her chair and hit the floor with a thud. Alex shoved away from the table and ran to her side. He gently pushed away her hair and touched her cheek.

'Callie, wake up." He said, trying to get her to respond. She didn't stir and he looked up at the crowd that was now formed around the,

"Don't stand there, get me a damn gurney!" he yelled.

Callie groggily opened her eyes. She winced when she moved her arm. Looking down she groaned at the IV connected to her arm. She reached over and started to pull it out.

"Leave it or, I'll restrain you to this bed." Richard said as he came into the room. Callie threw herself against the bed and folded her arms across her chest. Alex looked up at him and nodded in appreciation.

"Callie we had to run a lot of tests. You've lost 20 pounds and your potassium was low. Alex said you've not been eating and that needs to stop. You need to eat Callie." He explained as he flipped through her chart.

"Why should I?" she said, coldly. Alex sighed. Callie was never a cold person, especially when she spoke to the Chief.

"You're pregnant Callie. You need to eat or you'll kill yourself and the baby." He said, slamming the chart closed. Callie's eyes widened in shock and blinked several times to make sure she had heard him right.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You're pregnant. You're in here for a few hours so your levels normalize."

"No."

"No? You don't have much of a choice."

"No, I mean I don't want it. Get rid of it!"

"Callie!" Alex yelled, when he heard her say that. Richard dropped his jaw and couldn't believe she had said something like that.

"I don't want the baby, Alex. That's just the way it is. I can't carry another baby when my son just died!" she yelled and rolled to her side, avoiding both men's stares.

"You can't mean that Callie." He said, placing his hand on he shoulder. Callie shoved him away.

"I do mean it. I don't want the baby. I can't replace my son."

"It's not replacing him Callie."

"To you it may not but to me it is. Now leave me the hell alone." She said, and pulled her blanket over her head. Richard placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and shook his head.

"She still grieving, give her time. She'll come around." He said, and walked out of the room.

"Don't count on it Alex. I don't want this baby." She said in a muffled voice. He sighed and sat down in a chair, putting his head in his hands.

That night Alex tried his best to calm Trinity down. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. She kicked and hit him with her fists, throwing the biggest tantrum he had ever seen.

"Baby please calm down." He begged, but nothing would work to calm her down.

"I want Momma!" she screamed through her inconsolable tears. Alex wrapped his arms tightly around her but she tried her best to climb out of his arms. He knew the moment he did she'd run to Callie. He took a chance anyway and set the little girl on the floor. His thoughts where right. The little girl padded into her mother's room and walked to the bed, still crying. She tapped Callie on the shoulder and Callie refused to acknowledge she was there.

"Momma?" she cried, but Callie rolled over and Alex walked over to pick her up. Trinity began to wail again.

"Mommy!" she screamed, but Callie threw her pillow over hear head.

"Alex, shut her up!" she yelled from beneath her pillow. Alex's face hardened and grew red with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted. "This is your daughter, Callie! You're little girl! And she wants you!"

"Get her out of here!"

Trinity's wails reached a fevered pitch and Alex watched Callie pull the pillow tighter around her head. Holding Trinity against his chest, he took her to the other room and gave her a bottle, settling her in the crib. Stalking across the hallway, he shoved the door to their bedroom open and wrenched the cover off his wife. "Get your ass up."

"Alex, leave me alone!" Callie shouted, trying to tug the cover back up. "Just get the hell out!"

His temper flaring more than it ever had, he snatched her from the bed and pulled her into the bathroom, shoving her into the shower. He turned the cold water on and said, "Take a bath!"

"Fuck you!"

He slammed the glass door and held onto it. "You're not coming out until you do." Alex yelled. Callie stared at him and he just looked at her waiting for her to do something. She removed her wet clothes and washed her body, not even caring to turn the hot water on. He stood against the wall and watched her every move. He grabbed a towel and waited as the water shut off. She bent over and picked up the drenched jeans and threw them at him. He let them fall to the ground. He was tired of picking up after her. He walked over and tried to wrap the towel around her. She yanked it out of his hands and shoved him away, making him fall to the ground and hitting his head against the wall. Satisfied with her efforts she walked past him and climbed into the bed, not bothering to dress and pulled the blankets around her. Alex pulled himself from the floor, rubbing the golf ball sized knot that was on the back of his head. He walked into the bedroom and folded his arms.

"God damn it Callie! You need to stop this. You're not only breaking your daughter's heart, you're killing yourself and that baby!"

"Who cares? I told you I don't want it. No body will care if I crawl in a hole and died. I want to be with him. I want my little boy!"

"I would care. Trinity would care! She's a baby. She needs you. Do you really want to leave her without a mother?"

"And I need him! You don't understand!"

"Maybe I do Callie. He was my son too! I lost a child just like you!"

"You didn't carry him! You didn't feel his every move and you didn't have to hold him as his last breath left his body!"

"I carried him in my heart, Callie"

"Just let me grieve him Alex. I can't stand to be around her because she's here and he's not!"

"You can't blame her for Matty's death!"

"I have to blame somebody! Otherwise none of this makes any fucking sense!"

"He was sick and his body couldn't take it. Maybe our son is trying to tell you something!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe that baby is a sign from Matty, a gift if you will. Him telling us that he's ok and that he wants you to be happy. Did you ever think about that?"

"Or maybe it's a cruel joke from God, Alex, telling me that I have to carry another baby and feel another baby move when I don't want it!"

"Callie, would you listen to yourself? This isn't you. You're a compassionate woman who values life, yet here you are ready to take one away. What happened to Matty was horrible and unfair but do you honestly think aborting this child will make you feel any better? You'd be taking your child's life. You are that kind of person Callie."

"I am what life made me. And I used to value life… now I hate it."

"Damn it Callie, please stop this! You're killing me. You say these things that are not you and you're wasting away, both mentally and physically. You haven't cried since he died and you would rather work then spend time with your daughter. If this is what you want then fine! I'm not going to stand by and watch you kill yourself any longer. I'm leaving and taking my daughter with me."

"She's not your daughter." She said, smoothly. Alex looked down at her and couldn't believe those word had actually left her lips.

"Right now she's more my daughter than yours Callie. You don't care about her anymore! Where I go she goes!"

"Fine leave! I want you to go! Go on and live your life and pretend he never existed. Men leave…it's what they do."

"I'm not another man, I'm your husband and I can't stand to see you like this. Matty didn't leave us; he was taken from us. And don't you ever say I pretend that he never existed, Callie! I cry every time I deliver a healthy little boy to hopeful parents and wish that I was going home to my son but I know that won't happen because my son is lying in a white casket under the Seattle mud!" he yelled and left the room, slamming the solid oak door. Callie sat up and buried her head in her hands. She should have felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, but all she felt was relief. With a sigh she laid her head on her pillow and tightly pulled her blankets around her, burying her head, to hide from the world. It was easy ... to float along on nothing ... and shut her mind down to everything except the little voice in the back of her head that told her that dying wouldn't be that bad. She just had to work out the best way to do it.

"Mommy?" It was a faint voice of a small child. It brought Callie from her sleep. Her eyes blinked into focus and she jumped as a small boy came into her view. He looked to be 5 years old and had dark hair and Alex's unmistakable eyes. He was a little Alex if she had ever saw one. She automatically knew who he was. This was Matty. A tear fell from her eye and the boy reached over wiped away the tear. Callie reached up and held his small hand against her cheek

"Mommy, it's ok to cry. But don't be sad, I'm not sick anymore, and look I have a brand new heart." He said, taking her hand and placing it on her chest. She cried a little more as she felt the rapid heartbeat beneath her hand.

"I miss you so much, my angel. I want to be with you." She said, softly. Matty shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, mommy, you can' be with me. Not yet. You have to stay here with daddy, he's very sad because you're hurting. Trinity is sad too mommy. She wants to hug you and kiss you a lot. She misses you lots and lots. But you have to stay and take care of my brother too. He's really going to need you." He explained and moved his hand to her stomach. Callie placed her hand on top of his and tried to smile.

"But I can't do it baby. I hurt too much from not having you here with me."

"I know mommy but you have to. Don't worry about me anymore. I'm safe. Uncle George is here and he's taking care of me. He wants me to tell you he misses you and loves you. He wants you to give Trinity kisses from him. He also says that he's happy to have daddy there for her. He is sad because he can't be there with her but he glad she has daddy. He said he's the best man for the job." He said, with a little laugh. The laughter shot through Callie's heart and seemed to melt the ice that had started to surround it.

"Tell him I said thank you."

"He can hear you, you tell him. But I have to go now mommy."

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to but remember mommy, I'm never completely gone. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said and moved his hand above her heart. Callie grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I don't want you to go, baby."

"I know mommy, but I'll always be here. Just talk to me and I'll hear you. If you hold your breath and close you're eyes you'll hear me talk back to you. I love you mommy and take care of Ethan."

"Ethan?"

"The baby mommy. That's his name, Ethan Cole."

"Oh."

"You're silly mommy. I love you. Be strong and don't cry anymore." He said, wiping away the last of her tears and kissed her cheek. He pulled away from her arms and walked toward the door, and faded into the darkness of her room.

Callie woke as she heard the faint crying from her daughter's room. Her cheeks were wet and her pillow soaked with her tears. She sat up and looked at the spot where she had saw her son.

"I love you too, baby." She said, softly and brought her hands to her chest. Then she smiled and moved her hands to her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Ethan. I promise I'll take care of you." She said, and jumped at the soft snoring beside her. She looked over and a rush of happiness ran through her as she saw her husband sleeping next to her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, so not to wake him. She pushed away her blankets and shivered at the fact that she wasn't wearing anything. She went to the bathroom and put on her robe. She quietly padded from the room and opened the door to Trinity's room. She was standing up in the crib, sobbing and hanging onto the rails. She saw Callie come in and her arms reached out to her.

"Mommy!" she yelled as Callie walked over and picked her up. Trinity wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck and Callie held her close to her, gently rocking her back and forth as she softly hummed to her.

"Mommy's here now and she's never going anywhere. I'm sorry sweetie. I love you so much." She said, and kissed the small girls cheek. Trinity settled in her mother's arms and fell back to sleep, gripping her robe with little hands. Callie couldn't put her back in the crib; it felt so good to be holding her. She walked back into her room and settled Trinity between Alex and herself and went back to sleep, holding her little girl in her arms. The following morning Alex was happy to find Callie holding Trinity in her arms and the biggest smile on her face. That smile was the best thing he had seen in a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

She was still not ready for another baby or ready to carry a child where her son had been. She was slowly getting her life back. Everything was brighter; except her relationship Alex. He was still upset with her for the way she had neglected and treated Trinity. Also he was pissed as hell for telling him he wasn't Trinity's father. That hurt him worse than her accusing him of living as if Matty had never existed. She was still mad at him for the way he had talked to her about Matty's death and Trinity. He would smile at her and talk to her, but you could hear the hurt in his voice every time they spoke. Alex hadn't questioned her sudden breakthrough. She had tried to tell him, numerous times, but he wouldn't talk about it. He would always throw his hands up and say that he didn't care. At these times she would go to Trinity's room and sing to her, to get her mind off what she thought was her failing marriage. Little did she know that Alex cried each time he watched her. He couldn't stay mad at her but he wasn't about to apologize for the things he had said to her. She needed them and she knew that. Alex needed her to finally realize it and she was the one who needed to give an apology. Each night he would watch as she slept. He would run his thumb down her soft skin, begging to just hold her tightly against him. She still wouldn't allow him to touch her. It killed him inside, but he kept a smile for Trinity's sake. He couldn't let her see him frown. She was such a happy child and it upset her when either of them weren't happy. She would lay a hand against their cheek and ask in her tiny voice. 'Daddy? Or Mommy?, nothing more. Both knew she was asking in her baby way, 'What's wrong?'.

Callie was currently pacing the small path she had created in front of her bed, gently rubbing her hand over the small bump that had formed. Her mind still raced with the images of Matty. She could still feel his warm hand against her cheek and hear his sweet voice. Just remembering that dream, brought a smile to her face. That night she had escaped from the dark hole she had buried herself in and vowed to never go there again. She had a marriage that needed saved and a beautiful little girl who needed her mother just as much as she did. She glanced down at her hands and smiled a little.

"Ethan Cole Karev." She muttered to herself. The name was beautiful, Matty had named him. She sighed and sat down on the cedar chest, her hands remaining in their spot. She looked up and saw Alex standing in the doorway, Trinity sleeping on his shoulder.

"She couldn't wait to get home but she tuckered out. She had too much fun and Grandma's. I thought you'd want to say goodnight before I put her in bed." He said, softly. Callie smiled and walked over to him, taking her out of his arms.

"Cal, are you sure you should pick…" he started.

"I'm fine. He's fine." She said, walking past him. She walked into Trinity's room and laid her in the crib, then pulled the light pink parka off of her. She kissed her hand and placed it against Trinity's cheek.

"Goodnight baby girl." She whispered, running her hand through the black curls on her head. She turned, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Alex. 

"Who's Ethan?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Callie smiled and walked over to him. Maybe he would actually let her talk about what had happened. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." she said, taking his hand in hers and led him to their bedroom. She sat down on the bed and pulled him down with her.

"Fist off, I want to say I'm sorry for everything I had said and for the way I had acted. You have to understand I was hurting and..."

"I was hurting to Callie..."

"Let me finish ok?"

"Ok."

"I was hurting and I was devastated because I had lost another child. I had carried him and felt him move and heard his heartbeat. Losing him nearly killed me. When I found out I was pregnant, it scared me. I couldn't lose another child. I wasn't thinking straight. In my mind it felt right to get rid of this baby and not have to deal with losing it. I know now that this baby will be fine. I'll get to that in a minute. I'm so sorry for saying that Trinity wasn't your daughter. She's just as much yours as she is George's. She may not have your DNA but she is your daughter. I had no right to say that to you and I'm so sorry."

"Callie do you have any idea how much that hurt to hear? It was like you ripping out my heart and grinding it into hamburger. I couldn't love her anymore even if she did have my DNA."

"I know, and here's what I want. I want to have you legally adopt her. I know she already has your name but this way you have rights to everything with her from schools to medical decisions." she explained. Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I'm not finished." she said, holding her finger against his lips. Alex nodded and she sighed.  
"You asked who Ethan is, well..." she said, taking his hand and placing t on her stomach.

"This is Ethan Cole. Before you get upset or say anything about naming him before we know the sex, let me explain." She said in a hurry. Alex nodded and she continued.

"The night we had the argument, I had a dream. I had been awakened by a small voice and when opened my eyes there was a little boy, calling me mommy. I knew him right away. It was Matty. He told me that I could cry but I needed to be strong for you, Trinity and his little brother, Ethan. He said that he would be ok and that his name was Ethan Cole. Just seeing him and hearing that sweet voice helped me to realize that I would be fine. That I could do this." She explained. By the time she had finished her eyes were filled with tears. Alex reached over, placing his hands against her cheeks and her tears brimmed over, spilling onto his hands. As he leaned into her, he wiped away her tears then captured her lips, kissing her. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Alex pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Callie…" he started.

"Alex, please." She whispered. Alex nodded and kissed her again, pulling her down to the bed. He ran his hand down her sides the snaked them under her shirt. She moaned a bit as his hand roamed over her breast. She had missed his touch. Alex gently rolled her to her back and then gripped the bottom of her shirt. She instinctively raised her arms so he could ease it off of her. He threw it across the room and then kissed her once more. It was a slow sensual kiss. As his tongue rolled over hers, his left hand traveled down the valley between her breasts then rested them against her abdomen for a split second. He was happy that there was another life growing there. He felt the goosebumps rise on Callie's skin as his finger gently traced around her belly button. She arched her back and let out a small whimper. He smiled against her lips and slipped his hand just inside the waistband of her pajamas. His finger lightly traced the trimmed hair beneath the cotton panties. Callie urged her hips up, causing Alex to chuckle slightly. He obliged her by edging his fingers into her slick folds, circling his thumb around her clit. Callie spread her legs a little wider and fisted her hands around the sheets. He slipped two fingers deep into her. She arched her back and bit her lips as his finger curled and instantly hit her most sensitive spot. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, causing her to whimper and moan softly. He loved the little sounds she made before she came. He denied her the pleasure of coming this time though. Instead as he could feel her getting close, he pulled out his finger and quickly removed his pants and boxers. Callie gave him a warm smile as he moved between her legs. She locked her eyes with his as he slowly pushed into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his as he began a steady rhythm. She held onto him as he moved in a slow and agonizing pace. Callie wanted him to speed up but she knew he wouldn't. Her body on the other hand was reacting to the slow movements. She had always liked it hard and rough but right now all her body was doing was reacting to him and she soon found herself screaming out his name as her orgasm hit. She clawed at his back and screamed as she rode the waves of her climax. Alex captured her lips to hush her. As her muscles relaxed, Alex smiled and then sped up. He didn't even give her time to rest. He reached between them and circled her clit between his thumb and forefinger. She was moaning his name again and again as her second orgasm came. He followed soon after, with her name rolling from his lips. He thrust a few more times and then pulled out, rolling to the side of her. Callie's chest rose and fell with each breath she took to calm her body. Alex propped his hand on his hand and watched her. He reached over and brushed away the hair from her face and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You're so beautiful Callie." He whispered. The faint light from the moon shining through the window hit the sweat beads that glistened her body, making her glow in the vast light. Callie looked over at him and smiled.  
"I love you Alex. You and our children are the best things to ever happen to me. I'm so sorry I nearly ruined all of that." She whispered. Alex put his finger to her lips and shook his head.

"You didn't almost ruin it. I knew you were hurting and no matter how pissed off I get at you, remember I'm always here. I'm always going to come back to you." He said, as he traced her jaw line. He then cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, Trinity woke, yelling for Callie. Callie laughed and sat up. She got off the bed and quickly dressed. Before leaving she turned to Alex.

"Put you clothes on. Our daughter is sleeping with us tonight." She said, and left. Alex chuckled and leaned over the bed to retrieve his discarded boxers. He slipped them on and turned down the bed as he waited for his girls. He could hear Callie softly talking to Trinity as she walked from her room to theirs. His smile brightened when they appeared in the doorway. Trinity had her head on Callie's shoulder, her raven curls, sprawled against Callie's cheek and tiny thumb in her mouth. Callie gently rubbed her back and hummed to her as she walked toward the bed. By the time Callie laid her in the bed and curled up next to her, she was asleep. Callie curled against Alex and made sure Trinity wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed by wrapping her arms around the tiny body. Alex wrapped his arm tightly around the both of them and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Pregnancy in Callie's mind officially sucked, especially her current one

Pregnancy in Callie's mind officially sucked, especially her current one. She was nearly a week past due and she swore this baby wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. As she lay on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television she sighed. She poked her belly a few times, only to have the baby kick back.

"You're so stubborn." She said. Trinity looked up from her spot on the floor and smiled.

"Baby." She said, as she pointed to the buddle of fur sitting at Callie's feet. Callie rolled her eyes. The puppy she had received for her birthday was never far from Trinity. The dog had even taken sleeping in Trinity's room, instead on the bed that was placed in the living room. The small terrier perked its ears at the use of her name and hoped down from the couch.

"Sure, abandon me." Callie scoffed as Baby padded to her tiny owner. Trinity giggled as the little dog licked Trinity's face. Callie laughed and pulled herself up, to a sitting position. She had to pee. She pulled herself up from the couch. Trinity looked up at Callie, her head titled to one side.

"Momma, go?" she asked.

"Mommy has to potty. Come on." She said, and held her hand out to Trinity. Trinity stood up on her feet and scampered to her mother, Baby hot on her trail, yelping for approval. Callie rolled her eyes.

"You can come too." She said and the three of them walked to the bathroom.

"Callie?" she heard some one call from the living room. It was Louise. She had been coming over every other day just to look after Trinity so Callie could rest and take it easy.

"We're in Trinity's room." She called as loud as she could. She heard the stairs creak as Louise ascended them. She knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey there." She greeted and walked into the room. Callie and Trinity were sitting on the floor, playing tea. The plastic tea set was strung all over the place and Trinity was more interested in banging the spoons against the plates then actually playing with her mother. Callie didn't mind one bit. Louise walked over to them and started to sit.

"Before you sit down, help me up. I need to put Trinity down for her nap. And then go take one myself." Callie said, putting her hands up. Louise laughed and helped Callie stand up.

"You're nine months pregnant, Callie. Why on earth did you get on the floor?" she said, slightly amused.

"You tell that to my daughter. She insisted on playing with me and doesn't understand that the baby in mommy's tummy makes it hard to get up and down." She said, as she bent over to pick her up. Louise stopped her.

"I've got her sweetie. You go lay down. I'll make you some lunch." She said, and lifted Trinity up into her arms.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful." Callie replied and kissed Trinity.

"You be good for nana. I love you."

Trinity giggled and placed her hands on both sides of Callie's face and gave her a sloppy wet kiss.

"Wub you, momma." She said sweetly. Callie smiled widely. She absolutely loved her daughter's baby talk. She kissed her once more and then walked into her own bedroom. Climbing into the bed, tucking a pillow between her knees, she sighed in relief. Her back was killing her.

"Why won't you come out?" she asked as she rubbed her belly. Ethan only kicked, causing her to groan.

"I just get comfortable and you decide that it's time to play? You're very indecisive." She muttered, slightly agitated. Louise lightly knocked on the door.

"You know he's not going to answer you." She said as she walked into the room. Callie laughed and sat up against the headboard. She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Louise asked, sitting on the bed next to her. Callie looked up at her, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, don't do that. I know something's wrong."

"Fine. I'm miserable. And he doesn't show any sign of coming. I know that if I don't go into labor in the next few days that they will induce but I'm going crazy." She sighed.

"Aww, sweetie. I'm sorry. I know the feeling trust me I do." Louise replied, placing her hand on Callie's knee.

"You do?"

"Yes. Ronny was a late baby. You can help him along."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"The same way he got there in the first place." She deadpanned. Callie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Louise!"

"What? Don't act so shocked."

"I know I shouldn't be but you're like a mother to me. I just … ew!" Callie explained, shaking her head. Louise just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm a woman, same as you. Just try it. It can't hurt. Now you get some rest and I'll take Trinity with me once she wakes up. You two have fun." She said and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Callie's forehead. Callie smiled and waved her goodbyes.

Alex walked into the house after his shift at the hospital. He smiled at the aroma of dinner filling his nose. Louise had been here. He half expected to see Callie sitting at the table waiting for him but he was disappointed to not see her there. The table was also bare. He walked into the kitchen and quickly went to Callie who was standing over the stove.

"Baby, what are you doing? You need to be resting." He said, taking a wooden spoon from her. Callie protested and yanked the spoon back from him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking for my husband. Is that not allowed? I'm pregnant Alex, not incompetent." She told him and stuck the spoon back in the sauce.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But you didn't need to. We can always order out."

"Well I wanted to, so deal with it. Will you please set the table? But only for us, Trinity is with Louise for the night."

"Of course, but why is she with Louise?"

"You'll see." She said with a smirk. Alex chuckled and kissed her cheek before going to set the table.

He was just about to place the plates on the table when he heard a pot clatter to the floor. He dropped the plate he was holding and ran to see what had happened. Callie was standing at the stove both hands gripping the edge of the counter and the pan of sauce on the floor.

"Callie, what happened?" he asked, rushing to her. Callie looked up at him, the look of pain across her face.

"Contraction?" he asked. She nodded. Alex put his arm around her back, helping her to stand upright.

"Is this the first one?" he asked.

"I've had twinges since about 4 but didn't think anything of it, because of all the Braxton Hicks I've been having." She explained.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"No, I'm not going until I know for sure. I don't want to go just to be sent home again." She told him as he helped her into a chair.

"Ok, but don't try to be the brave one and just not tell me you're having them ok?" he said, giving her one of her own looks.

"Now would I do that?" she asked.

"Yes you would. You did with Trinity. Just please relax, I'm going to go clean up the spaghetti sauce." He said and kissed her cheek. Callie sighed as she watched him go to the kitchen, her domain.

"Look here, little mister. You better not be yankin' my chain again." She said, rubbing her belly. As if on cue her water broke. She gasped and stared at the puddle that had just formed on the floor below her.

"Alex!" she screamed, knowing she didn't really need too. She heard the same pan she had dropped clatter to the floor. She laughed as Alex came running into the dining room, covered in spaghetti sauce.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as she stripped his soiled shirt over his head, leaving him in a black muscle shirt.

"My water broke."

"It did?" he asked looking to the floor, the puddle confirming his stupid question.

"No Alex, I just decided I should piss myself." She said, with sarcasm.

"I deserved that." He said and walked over to her helping her up out of the chair.

"Yeah you did, but it's ok. I still love you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too. Come on, lets get you to the hospital." He said, helping her to the door.

"Can you first clean this up and get me a fresh pair of pants please?" She asked. Alex nodded, and then ran up the stairs to get a towel and a pair of her yoga pants.

Callie paced her room. Ethan was taking his sweet old time. She had been in active labor for 4 hours and still no sign of him making his presence. She had done everything possible to get him to descend. She stopped mid stride, doubled over as a contraction ripped through her body.

"Someone get me the god damned epidural before I go crazy!" she yelled. Alex ran out the door to get Callie's doctor. He came in, wearing a goofy smile, which made Callie want to reach over and slap it away. How could he smile like that when she was in pain?

"How are you doing, Callie?' he asked. Callie looked up at him as if he had grown a second head. _How am I doing? Did he just really ask me that? Where is a scalpel when I need one? I'd stab in his stomach to let him know just how I feel._

"I'm just peachy!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just see how you're coming along." Dr. Wiseman said, pulling out a pair of gloves. Alex helped Callie back into her bed. Callie relaxed as much as possible so he could examine her.

"You're about 5 cm. You can have the epidural when you want it. It can help you relax a little and possibly get him to move down." He said.

"I want it now." She practically demanded. Dr. Wiseman nodded and told the nurse who had entered the room to order it ASAP.

Dr. Wiseman had been right. Once she had the epidural she had been able to relax, and 2 hours later Ethan was crowning.

"Give me a big push, Callie." Dr. Wiseman coached. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Alex sat behind her holding both of her hands as she pushed.

"Callie, give me your hands." Dr. Wiseman encouraged. Callie let go of Alex's hands and reached between her legs and Dr. Wiseman guided her hands to the top of Ethan's head.

"Give me one more push and you can lift him out, ok?" he said and Callie nodded. She pushed once more and she helped Dr. Wiseman pull him from her body and she lifted him to her chest. Callie held him to her as the nurses helped to clean him a little. He erupted in a fit of cries, making his parents cry with happiness. She ran her hands over his body, checking every inch of his tiny body.

"It's about time little guy." She said, as she pressed her lips to the top of his head. Alex stared in wonder at his wife and son. He was speechless.

"Dr. Karev, would you like to cut the cord?' one of the nurses asked. Alex nodded and shakily took the scissors from her and cut the cord. Callie smiled up at him and he leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"You did great, baby." He whispered. Ethan opened his eyes, staring up at his parents. Callie rubbed her thumb across his cheek and stared in wonder at him. Ethan's cries softened to a barely audible whimper and Callie smiled as she felt him shiver slightly. She pulled the small blanket further around him to warm him. She really wasn't ready to let him go just yet, but the nurses had other ideas. They took him from a disappointed Callie, she felt empty not holding him. Alex kissed her forehead and brushed away her sweat drenched bangs.

"They'll bring him right back, baby. They aren't going to keep him." He said, sweetly. Callie smiled and moved her head to the side to get a better look at Ethan. He didn't like the newfound temperature he had just been forced to endure. They removed his blanket and he screamed in protest. Callie couldn't help but smile. He got that from her. The more blankets she had the better. She watched every move they made, from cleaning him to completing the removal of his cord. She even winced when they took a small sample of his blood for tests. She just wanted him back. She couldn't help but smile when he was placed back in her arms; clean and smelling like a newborn. He definitely had her skin tone but his hair was a mix of hers and Alex's, dark brown but her curl. The blue cap on his head barely covered it all. Ethan opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. She had gotten what she wanted; he had Alex's eyes. She kissed his soft cheek and then passed him over to Alex. She watched him cradle their son and smiled as he started to talk to him.

"I'm going to teach you everything; How to play football, and wrestle. You may be the little brother but I'm sure you'll be fighting any guy that hurts your sister." He whispered. Callie giggled softly. She heard a soft knock and called for them to enter.

"Momma!" Trinity yelled from Louise's arms. Alex put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh, the baby is sleeping." He said and looked down at Ethan. Trinity followed his gaze to the bundle in his arms. She tilted her head to the side, like she always did when she was forming a thought.

"Baby?" she said, looking back to Callie. Callie held her hands out to her and Louise walked her over and Callie took her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her little waist and stared up at Alex, with her.

"That's your baby brother, Ethan." She said, pointing to the baby. Trinity looked at Callie and then pointed to Callie's stomach.

"Baby?" she asked again. Callie nodded and kissed her. "Baby?" she asked again. Callie nodded and kissed her.

"Yes, that the baby. His name is Ethan. Can you say Ethan, baby?" she asked. Trinity nodded happily and sat straight up, as if she were about to perform a mind-altering act.

"Efan!" she said, proudly and smiled widely at her parents. Callie kissed her cheek and praised her for doing so well.

"That's right Ethan."

"Trinity hold, Efan!" she said, holding her arms to Alex. Callie giggled and Alex walked over. He gently sat on the bed as Callie helped Trinity shape her arms to hold her brother. Alex placed Ethan in her tiny arms and Callie helped her stable him. Trinity looked down at him and grinned.

"You have to be easy. He's little. You have to be the big sister and help mommy take care of him." Alex said, ruffling Trinity's unruly curls. Trinity giggled and placed a gently kiss to Ethan's cheek.

"Trinity, be easy." She said, telling them she did it.

"You did a good job, sweetie. For that you get two kisses." Alex, praised and kissed either side of her cheek.

"Again!"

"Again? How about mommy give them to you." Alex suggested. Trinity nodded and turned her head to Callie.

"Kisses mommy!" she said and puckered her little lips. Callie leaned down and kissed her. Callie looked down at her family and smiled warmly.

If someone had told her 3 years ago that she would be divorced, while pregnant, she would have told you that you needed a one way pass to Dr. Wyatt. If that same person had told her that she'd find love in one Alex Karev, she would have made sure you had gotten that ticket. 3 years ago, she had thought she had met the love of her life and that he would be hers forever. She had thought that George would be her everything and her life. But She was wrong. George loved her but it was too late. By the time he had realized it he was dead. Never in a million years did she think that the person that was meant for her was Alex. He was there for her during at the time what she thought was the worst moments of her life, a divorce and the loss of a child she'd never known. He helped her pick up the pieces and love again. He even took on the responsibility of being a father to a little girl that didn't share his DNA.

When Matty died, a part of her died with him. She never wanted to see the light of day again. She had wanted to crawl into that hole with her baby and stay there for eternity. It took a threat of losing everything she knew, including taking the life of the infant currently curled in her daughter's arms, and the promise of a little boy who would never learn to walk, tie his shoes or ride a bike, to make her wake up and see her life for what it truly was.

As she looked upon the faces of her children and husband she couldn't help but thank God for granted her the world's most precious gifts. She was never one for religion but she knew someone was looking out for her. Her life didn't end Matty died as she had once thought. Her life was just beginning.


End file.
